


Cardinalidad

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodita es requerido para una audiencia con la diosa Atena, ahí deberá tomar una decisión muy importante para su futuro. No obstante necesita hacer un viaje antes para un reencuentro con su pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La máscara y el brazalete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personajes propiedad de Masami Kurumada. OC son mios.

**1**

**La máscara y el brazalete**

.

Santuario de Athena, Grecia

.

.

_“La belleza artística no consiste en representar una cosa bella, sino en la bella representación de una cosa”_ —Immanuel Kant.

.

.

Afrodita despertó en el suelo de la doceava casa, estaba muy desconcertado y le costó reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba así como a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la radiante luz que entraba desde la puerta. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie tratando de recordar en donde había estado antes de despertar ahí.

 

Recordaba aquella sala oscura durante el juicio sostenido con los dioses del Olimpo, recordaba a la diosa Atena haciendo negociaciones de paz pero ¿qué pasó después de eso? En su memoria no estaban los hechos ocurridos luego de aquellas negociaciones, solo hubo oscuridad y enseguida despertó en el suelo del recinto que había ocupado por varios años.

 

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Se decía lentamente sin dejar de mirar el techo, se sentía fatigado como nunca antes y le costaba moverse como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo— Y ahora… ¿qué sigue?, ¿Qué nueva batalla nos espera?

 

Giró su mano tocando el frio suelo de roca hasta que rozó con un papel había una nota tirada junto a él, se incorporó para poder revisar un sobre blanco que no estaba cerrado y ver de qué se trataba; sacó la carta que estaba en el interior y lo leyó con cuidado.

 

" _Apreciable Afrodita de Piscis:_

_Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en la doceava casa y abandone el recinto al amanecer del día de mañana. Así mismo deberá renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro, a su rango y dejar la armadura en el recinto dentro de su caja de Pandora._

_La razón de esta decisión le será informada en la audiencia que tendrá conmigo el día de mañana justamente al atardecer. La ubicación del lugar donde se encontrará conmigo está descrita en el mapa contiguo._

_Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

_Atentamente,_

_Athena"_

 

No entendía la razón exacta de la nota, estaba desconcertado tanto por haber despertado en la casa de Piscis como por la aparición del sobre blanco; se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta con la vaga esperanza de encontrar al mensajero que había dejado el sobre pero no había nadie en los alrededores. Desde la doceava casa se alcanzaban a ver todas las escaleras de los demás recintos y no había nadie bajándolas, lanzó un suspiro de fastidio temiendo lo peor.

 

—Es seguro que habrá otra batalla en puerta… —era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente cansado de todo: cansado de pelear, cansado de servir a cuanto dios los llamara al frente y ser usado como soldado de batalla desechable y cansado de no poder estar en paz.

 

Volvió a leer la nota una y otra vez tratando de asimilar ciertas frases que le resultaban difíciles de creer.

 

—Tomar mis cosas, dejar la armadura y abandonar este recinto —en resumidas cuentas eso decía el documento, no le gustaba aquella resolución ¿Qué tal si era un mensaje falso y la diosa no lo había escrito? —, el problema es que no podré saber de qué se trata hasta no ir a la cita y rectificarlo por mi mismo… —tamborileo sus dedos por encima del sobre digiriéndose al interior del templo mientras analizaba la situación.

 

Revisó el mapa con cuidado, se trataba de una ubicación en un pueblo al norte de Atenas, estaba indicado que debía asistir a una audiencia con la diosa en una casa ubicada en medio de los bosques o eso parecía.

 

—Solo hay una forma de llegar hasta el fondo de esto… ni hablar —no ganaría nada quedándose a pensar en la nota, lo mejor sería acudir a la cita aunque la idea de dejar la armadura sola en su caja no la consideraba nada prudente.

 

Llego a la habitación del doceavo recinto, un cuarto muy grande y lujoso, digno de un Santo del más alto rango que contaba con su propio baño privado. Afrodita lo observó y algo de nostalgia lo invadió; aquella habitación lo vio dormir durante varios años desde su llegada al Santuario y luego tras su regreso del entrenamiento, había sido su escondite, su santuario privado por mucho tiempo y ahora se veía en la penosa necesidad de abandonarlo.

 

El interior de la habitación estaba en perfecto orden, tal y como le gustaba tener sus cosas; tenía una enorme cama que, pocas veces, había visto compañía, además dos mesas de noche en cada lado con una lámpara de aceite encima además de un par de libros que estaban pendientes por terminar de leer. A un lado de la cama había un librero, algunos libros eran de él y otros le pertenecieron a su maestra, la mayor parte de los textos los había leído repetidas veces aunque le dolería deshacerse de ellos debía hacerlo o traería demasiadas cosas cargando.

 

Frente a la cama estaban el pequeño comedor de solo dos sillas y a un lado la cómoda con algunas prendas que conservaba. Esta vez lanzo un suspiro de tristeza, no podía creer que tuviera que dejar toda su vida atrás para ir a una audiencia con la diosa y, de paso, para ir directo a lo desconocido.

 

¿Qué iba a pasarle de ahora en adelante?

 

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa y tomo un morral grande que tenía para meter todas sus pertenencias, abrió uno a uno los cajones para ir sacando la ropa cuando se encontró con un suéter rojo y viejo que tenía algo envuelto, lo desamarro con cuidado y vio que se trataba del suéter que uso de niño cuando conoció a su maestra y no solo eso, lo que estaba envuelto era la máscara de ella.

 

La máscara que ella solía usar de acuerdo con las leyes de las amazonas. Había olvidado por completo que eso estaba guardado en un cajón, la observó con cuidado viendo que tenía la grieta que se le hizo al caérsele al suelo.

 

—Maestra Narcisa… —no solo había olvidado que la máscara estaba ahí sino que se había olvidado de su maestra por completo, en ese momento trató de recordar por que había guardado la máscara en vez de dejarla en su tumba.

 

Pero esa idea fue reemplazada con otra puesto que no solo estaba la máscara de Narcisa en el cajón sino otro objeto que no le pertenecía: se trataba de un  brazalete dorado que observó con detenimiento mirándolo extrañamente, aquel objeto en definitiva no tendría porque estar ahí puesto que no le perteneció a su maestra o a la otra mujer en su vida: su madre.

 

—Esto… ¿qué hace esto aquí?, ¿por qué lo guardé? —pensó un poco tratando de recordar— Ah, ya sé de quién era.

 

Lanzó el brazalete a la cama con desprecio, le había pertenecido a una chica que le causo problemas en el pasado, una persona que definitivamente quería olvidar aunque iría a dejárselo antes de partir. Acto seguido guardó el suéter viejo, la máscara y demás prendas en el morral, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y un par de zapatos negros, con eso bastaría para poder ir a la audiencia y terminar con todo de una vez.

 

Los cajones quedaron vacios. Se acercó al librero y sacó todos los libros que había ahí, no los necesitaría tampoco, en uno de los entrepaños de abajo había una caja la cual fue llenando de los objetos que serían desechados; los libros, el brazalete dorado que estaba en el cajón y los planos para el jardín de protección al edificio principal de Santuario.

 

Afrodita miro los planos con tristeza; él había diseñado aquel jardín de rosas para protección del Patriarca, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de aquella obra cuando estuvo completa. Habían caído cantidad de traidores en medio de aquellas rosas rojas diabólicas pero ahora el jardín había desaparecido junto con toda la orden de caballeros por lo que puso esos planos en la caja también, no quería saber nada más de aquel asunto.

 

En una de las mesas de noche estaba un libro que había olvidado en el pasado: “ _Lille Prinsen_ ”, Afrodita lo tomo y lo miro extrañado.

 

—El Principito… —ese libro se lo había regalado Narcisa al cumplir los ocho años, lo guardaba en su mesa de noche para leer un capítulo a diario.

 

En realidad amaba ese libro porque lo leyó cantidad de veces aunque su propia lengua le costaba trabajo, lo que más le gustaba de aquel libro era la Rosa, lo hojeo un poco y se encontró con su parte favorita:

 

“ _El principito, que asistía a la instalación de un capullo enorme, sentía que de allí surgiría una aparición milagrosa, pero la flor no terminaba de prepararse para estar bella, al abrigo de su habitación verde. Elegía con cuidado sus colores. Se vestía lentamente, ajustaba sus pétalos uno por uno. No quería salir toda arrugada como las amapolas. No quería aparecer sino en pleno resplandor de su belleza_ ”

 

Así había sido su preparación como caballero de Atena: como si él fuera una rosa esplendorosa y por supuesto que su última prueba sería como salir del capullo sin embargo conforme iba leyendo aquel capitulo se daba cuenta de algo importante con respecto a la bella flor que poseía El Principito: que aquella rosa no era más que la representación de la vanidad pura y el egocentrismo, finalmente era una flor cualquiera y de no ser por los cuidados del niño habría muerto como las demás flores del planeta.

 

Aunque para El Principito fuera una flor única solo era una rosa como las demás.

 

—Vaya, cuánto tiempo ha tenido que pasar para entenderlo —cerró el libro y se miro en el espejo de la habitación—, una vez me sentí tan hermoso como esa rosa pero en el fondo no soy más que un simple hombre… ya no tengo espinas para defenderme y mis pétalos han perdido sus colores —se toco el rostro que ahora se veía algo demacrado así como su cabello, se sintió miserable de tener semejante aspecto y más miserable aún por todas las cosas que había hecho desde entonces.

 

Como si hubiera caído en cuenta de una realidad que se hallaba lejos de su entendimiento.

 

 

Miro el brazalete dorado en la caja y lo tomo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido negligente con la joven poseedora de aquel objeto pese a que la trató por bastante tiempo. La chica se llamaba Maya, era una amazona que casi no salía del campo de entrenamiento y tampoco iba a misiones ni nada pero siempre estaba entrenando, por accidente se había topado con ella cuando él y DeathMask hacían un rondín matutino; el santo de cáncer se burló de ella, la chica quiso huir para no meterse en problemas y él, por querer demostrar su superioridad ante la chica y su amigo de cáncer, la humilló quitándole la máscara; ahora la chica tendría que amarlo a la fuerza.

 

— ¿Qué harás ahora niña? —Preguntó cruelmente Afrodita— Vas a tratar de matarme.

—Lo intentaré —Maya era pequeña de estatura y muy delgada aunque era fuerte no pudo en contra de él y perdió repetidas veces.

 

En ese momento, en la habitación de la casa de piscis, comprendió toda aquella situación; se había burlado cruelmente de Maya delante de DeathMask, la chica estaba humillada porque recordó que le salían lágrimas de sus ojos cuando intentó combatirlo. No solo le arrancó la máscara sino que le quito la inocencia semanas después cuando a la joven no le quedo más remedio que amarlo, la tomaba cuando él quería sujetándola tan fuerte de los brazos que se le hacían moretones en la piel. Ni siquiera pudo tratarla bien. En ese momento pudo sentir el dolor de ella, lo que ella sentía cada vez que la hacía salir del campo de amazonas con amenazas y cada vez que DeathMask pasaba la noche con los dos, aunque el santo de Cáncer era el más cruel con ella.

 

Se habían divertido a costa de Maya, la trataron mal todo lo que les vino en gana; se sentía mucho peor que el más asqueroso de todos los seres del planeta porque al final la chica perdió la vida y no se les ocurrió nada mejor para ocultar aquello que ir a tirar su cuerpo lejos de los campos de las amazonas. Aquello había sido despreciable.

 

No pudo evitar mirar el brazalete con pena, cómo se imaginaría que años después el humillado sería él, no perdió ninguna mascara pero si la dignidad batalla tras batalla y, finalmente, delante de Radamanthys. Se guardó el brazalete en el bolsillo del pantalón junto con la nota de la diosa, antes de Salir del Santuario haría una visita al cementerio.

 

No quedaba más que guardar la armadura dorada en su caja de pandora y eso sería todo. El libro de “ _Lille Prinsen_ ” se lo llevaría con él, le gustaba mucho como para desecharlo, lo leería de nuevo a donde quiera que se dirigiera.

 

Miró por última vez la doceava casa mientras la pena lo embargaba, se colgó el morral en la espalda y llevaba la caja con los libros y demás objetos en las manos.

 

—Adiós casa de Piscis, creo que no te volveré a ver —fue escaleras abajo para verificar si se encontraba con alguno de sus colegas.

 

Sucedió que Camus estaba en la onceava casa aun dormía y tenía el mismo sobre blanco; paso de lado sin despertarlo. En la décima casa estaba Shura, también dormía y, de igual forma, estaba un sobre blanco a su lado. Todos parecían haber recibido aquel documento, entonces todos tendrían una audiencia con la diosa Atena, todos debían salir del Santuario y dejar las armaduras en los templos.

 

Y así parecía ser ya que la armadura de Sagitario estaba en su caja de pandora en la novena casa sorprendiendo a Afrodita, quien no esperaba encontrarse con aquello. En la casa de escorpión se encontró con lo mismo, Milo ya no estaba ahí pero la caja de pandora sí.

 

Desde Libra hasta Aries tampoco había más que cajas de Pandora, todos los colegas ya se habían marchado a sus respectivas audiencias. Miro hacia arriba con pena porque la más poderosa de las órdenes al servicio de Atena había dejado de existir.

 

Al llegar a la entrada de las doce casas lo que Afrodita vio fue un espectáculo triste: todo el Santuario parecía estar desierto, no se encontró con ningún aprendiz, ni con ningún soldado camino al cementerio; los campos de entrenamiento estaban vacios. No había ni un alma en el Santuario.

 

— ¿A dónde se habrán ido todos? —tenía un poco de miedo porque aquel era un cambio radical, todavía durante la batalla contra Hades estaban los caballeros dorados restantes vigilando las doce casas pero ahora no había nadie ahí solo templos vacios.

 

Cuando llegó al Cementerio del Santuario se pregunto donde pudo haber sido enterrada Maya ya que la sección de mujeres era la que solo tenía una roca sencilla por lápida, no había ningún nombre grabado en ellas.

 

— ¿Dónde podrá estar esa tumba? —iba mirando roca por roca tratando de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la persona que buscaba pero nada, si Maya estaba en ese cementerio sería todo un triunfo poder encontrarla.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí Caballero?! —La voz de Shaina retumbó por detrás de él, Afrodita se sorprendió al verla— No es normal que tú visites este lugar.

—Shaina… —la había visto muchas veces en el Santuario sin jamás cruzar palabra con ella, le resultaba extraño verla en ese lugar precisamente— Yo te pregunto lo mismo.

—Vine a ver a Maya —respondió ella con toda naturalidad—, seguro la recuerdas ¿me equivoco? —dijo con ironía.

 

Frunció el seño, todos en el Santuario sabían sobre él y Maya, sabían que la chica era su amante y por supuesto su muerte a manos suyas, aunque Shaina era muy joven si alcanzó a conocerla poco tiempo.

 

— ¿Dónde está su tumba, Shaina? —pregunto con cortesía para evitar que ella dijera algo más y se marchara.

— ¿Vienes a visitarla después de tantos años? No me digas —ella se cruzó de brazos pero tenía una postura desafiante.

—No quiero pelear contigo, solo vine a dejar algo en su tumba —se lo dijo sin perder la calma y sacó el brazalete del bolsillo.

—Entonces… realmente la mataste —Shaina no dejaba de mirar el brazalete que Maya solía usar en su mano derecha, era una pieza de la armadura que portaba sin embargo ella lo usaba todo el tiempo—, eres un maldito Afrodita… Todos estos años creímos que ella se había suicidado por tu culpa pero resulta que eres su asesino —se acercó a él con la intensión de quitarle el brazalete, Afrodita no puso ninguna resistencia.

—No voy a discutirte lo contrario, sé que jamás podré pedirle perdón a Maya por lo que ocurrió y ese brazalete no la traerá de regreso pero créeme que me arrepiento de su muerte —estaba siendo honesto— dime donde está su tumba.

 

En ese momento el peso de la muerte de Maya caía sobre él como las rocas de una montaña, había pasado mucho tiempo de eso pero como decirle a Shaina que, en ese momento, él no había sido más que un joven ególatra que quiso sacar provecho de la chica ignorando las consecuencias, ignorando que su destino sería peor que la muerte.

 

Que tonto había sido pero no había vuelta atrás, tan solo podía pedir perdón a la memoria de la chica y seguir adelante.

 

—Es por aquí —Shaina se veía molesta, aun así lo llevo a la tumba la cual se hallaba a unos pasos de donde estaban— ahí está —ella señaló la roca justo bajo sus pies y le entregó el brazalete— toma, a ver qué tan bueno eres pidiendo perdón a su memoria —se lo dijo de la peor forma que pudo

 

Afrodita se agachó sobre la pequeña roca bajo la cual estaba sepultada Maya, trató de recordarla más allá de su máscara; la jovencita era atractiva para su edad pero su aspecto raquítico opacaba su belleza, su cabello era café y siempre lo llevaba recogido. Tenía algo que vagamente le recordaba a Narcisa, no se había percatado de esos detalles hasta ahora.

 

De alguna forma la memoria de Maya le recordaba a Narcisa; una mayor que la otra, una más fuerte que la otra, ambas difuntas y él conservaba un recuerdo de ambas: el brazalete y la máscara. Odiaba ambos objetos y ahora le devolvería a Maya el suyo.

 

—Espero puedas perdonarme algún día… —levantó la roca y cabo un poco para meter el brazalete bajo ella y enterrarlo con su dueña— Fui un estúpido por cómo te tratamos DeathMask y yo, sé que debí detenerlo cuando se le estaba pasando la mano contigo y debí detenerme yo también.

—No quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que le hiciste —comento Shaina detrás de él mordazmente.

—Y haces bien en no imaginarte nada —respondió Afrodita sin mirarla, no quería oír los sarcasmos de la joven amazona—. Dime Shaina, ¿sabes a dónde se han ido todos los demás caballeros dorados?

— ¿No lo sabes? Todos están teniendo una audiencia importante con la diosa Atena en un lugar al norte de aquí.

— ¿De qué es la audiencia?

—Me temo que no estoy autorizada a darte más información pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, solo habrá unos cuantos cambios por aquí como podrás ver.

—No llevas tu máscara ni armadura —no había notado que la chica no portaba su armadura de plata, vestía como cualquier persona de su edad. Eso confirmaba que la orden de los caballeros había llegado a su final.

—Exacto.

—Bien, me retiro entonces. Que tengas buen día.

— ¿A dónde irás antes de la audiencia?

—Al pueblo más cercano, venderé algunas de mis pertenencias que ya no me sirven y después iré a las doce casas a buscar a Camus y a Shura.

—Iré contigo, me interesa saber donde venderás tus cosas. Tal vez yo pueda vender algo.

—Como quieras —realmente no estaba de humor para pelearse con la chica, bien pudo haberle hecho algún comentario poco agradable pero lo que más le interesaba era llegar al fondo de todo pero para eso tendría que esperar a la audiencia al día siguiente.

—Mejor iré después —dijo Shaina pensativa—. Por cierto, por orden de la diosa el día de mañana iré a buscarte a la doceava casa para llevarte ante su presencia —comentó ella antes de retirarse.

— ¿Por qué la diosa te envía por mi? —Afrodita no entendió esto último.

—DeathMask y tu tenían cierta fama y ella quiere asegurarse que se presentarán en su audiencia; no te preocupes no es personal ya que también escolté a tu amigo y a Saga. Velo como medida de seguridad caballero.

—De acuerdo… mañana nos veremos las caras entonces.

—Iré al Santuario al medio día para llevarte ante ella, no pretendas huir ni oponer resistencia.

—No lo haré —tras decir esto último la dejo y continuo con su camino hasta el pueblo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

 


	2. Los dos tratos

 

_“Hello darkness, my old friend_  
 _I've come to talk with you again” -_ Simon & Garfunkel .

Atenas, Grecia

.

Se encontró con Camus a su regreso a las doce casas, lo vio leyendo la nota y, al igual que él, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escrito ahí. El encuentro entre ambos fue grato ya que antes no solían cruzar palabra pero después de la batalla contra Hades algo había unido a la gran mayoría de los santos que fueron revividos por el dios de los inframundos.

 

— ¿Qué opinas de la nota Camus?

—Esto es… es demasiado para asimilar en un momento además tiene algo que me resulta extraño de aceptar: el dejar la armadura en el templo e irnos.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —comentó Afrodita— sin embargo me encontré con Shaina hace un momento y ella me confirmó que la nota es real, fue escrita por la diosa de su puño y letra.

— ¿Por qué ella nos pediría algo así?

—Habrá que ir a la cita para conocer sus razones  —ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y Afrodita dejo a Camus empacar sus cosas, tal y como él hiciera hace un par de horas, y cuando ambos estuvieron listos bajaron a Capricornio para buscar a Shura.

 

Shura estaba en su habitación haciendo lo propio, cuando ambos entraron y lo vieron terminando de empacar se sintieron desolados ya que era una realidad que tendrían que dejar las doce casas, acudir a una audiencia y quien sabe que pasaría después con ellos.

 

—Esto es algo que no sé si creer —comentó Shura mirándolos aun sin asimilar lo que pasaba— ¿alguno sabe a qué vamos a enfrentarnos?

—Afrodita sabe un poco de lo que está pasando.

—Dímelo todo —rogó Shura quien preguntó no solo por lo dicho por Shaina sino por la amiga que esta solía tener, por supuesto que Shura recordaba a Geist y le indicó que no la estaba acompañando.

 

Afrodita les explicó todo lo que Shaina le había comentado algunas horas atrás lo más detallado que pudo aunque sus compañeros no estaban del todo de acuerdo pese a ser decisión de la diosa. Los tres seguían desconfiando de la nota dejada por ella pero estaban consientes de que de no ir a la audiencia jamás sabrían la verdad respecto a todo lo que ocurría.

 

Así los tres últimos caballeros que quedaban en las doce casas salieron de la décima casa y fueron escaleras abajo encontrándose con templos vacios, silencio sepulcral alrededor así como una soledad que jamás se había sentido en el Santuario.

 

—Jamás creí que viviría para ver al Santuario completamente desolado y con tanta calma —Camus miró a su alrededor, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y claro que los otros dos tampoco.

 

Echaron un último vistazo a la que fuera su casa por tanto tiempo y emprendieron el camino hasta el pueblo más cercano para poder vender sus pertenencias y esperar que llegue el momento de su audiencia con la diosa de acuerdo a lo que cada uno tenía indicado en la nota.

 

En el centro del pueblo estaba una tienda de antigüedades que compraba casi cualquier cosa, Afrodita la había encontrado por casualidad y esta resultó muy practica para los tres ahora que no sabían  ni siquiera donde pasarían la noche, a excepción de Shura que tenía su audiencia ese mismo día por la tarde.

 

Los tres se hallaban sentados en la terraza de una cafetería esperando el momento en que Shura debía partir, a Camus le tocaría al día siguiente por la mañana y Afrodita se reuniría con la diosa por la tarde. El Santo de Piscis estaba deprimido ya que jamás cruzó por su mente que llegara el día en que ya no serían necesarios o que la orden desaparecería junto con todos en el Santuario.

 

Tenía miedo por lo que fuera a ocurrirles pero su mayor temor era la incertidumbre sobre su futuro personal y por el paradero de sus colegas: ¿qué sería de ellos tres?, ¿A dónde se habían ido los demás?, ¿volverían a ver a Shura después de que se marchara?

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Camus lo miró preocupado— Juro que es la primera vez que te veo desconsolado y…

—… Y cansado —terminó Shura.

—No amigos, no estoy nada bien —vio como lo miraban preocupados, antes no solían dirigirse la palabra más que para lo necesario y ahora los tres estaban compartiendo un café mientras esperaban—, jamás pensé que llegara el día en que hubiera que renunciar a nuestras armaduras y a nuestra vida, ¿no tienen miedo por lo que pueda pasarnos?

—Por supuesto —respondió Shura—, creo que los tres tenemos miedo pero también tenemos que afrontar eso con valentía y estar preparados para lo que pueda pasarnos.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Camus también tratando de mantener el control—, no creo que nos vayan a llamar a una nueva batalla, de eso estoy seguro. Creo que nos darán una misión muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. No te preocupes Afrodita.

—Bueno… he de decirte que tus palabras me vienen bien —respondió con una leve sonrisa— aunque creo que Afrodita de Piscis murió y no queda más de él —sentía que estaba haciendo muchos dramas pero es que no podía evitarlo, no estaba de acuerdo en que le quitaran su vida así nada más.

 

No estaba de acuerdo en dejar de ser Santo de Oro de la noche a la mañana y se lo haría saber a la diosa.

 

—Debo irme —Shura se puso de pie y se despidió de ambos, aquella fue una despedida emotiva ya que se dieron un abrazo de amistad como nunca antes, esperaban volver a verse a donde quiera que fueran pero algo dentro de Afrodita le decía que no iba a ser del todo posible aunque no sabía el porqué— adiós amigos —solo sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Shura y a Camus.

—Adiós Shura, todos estaremos bien.

 

Era mucho optimismo el que trataban de mantener y mucha su pena por no haber tenido la unión que tuvieron frente al Muro de los Lamentos a lo largo de los años pasados, pero de nada valía lamentarse; como Camus había dicho: era probable que les dieran una nueva misión y Afrodita esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

 

.

Pasaron la noche en las doce casas tan solo esperando a que llegara el momento de ir a la audiencia. Ambos durmieron en la habitación de la casa de Aries aunque no pudieron dormir ya que especulaban sobre lo que había pasado con Shura.

 

—Su cosmos desapareció así nada más —comentó Camus pensativo.

— ¿Crees que esté muerto?

—No, sé que vive pero ya no tiene cosmos, como si se lo hubieran quitado así nada más.

—Supongo que lo mismo nos pasara a nosotros —Afrodita miró el techo de Aries por largo rato sin poder si quiera descansar un poco, de verdad tenía miedo.

 

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

 

Por la mañana Camus se despidió de él animándolo a que no perdiera la esperanza de que algo bueno fuera a resultar de todo esto; le sorprendía como era que el caballero considerado el más frio de todos hubiera cambiado tanto desde las recientes batallas.  Afrodita cayó en la cuenta de que debería cambiar para bien tal y como lo habían hecho sus colegas aunque no estaba seguro y se sentía temeroso de todo.

 

—Hay que ser valientes —le dijo antes de despedirse—, me dio gusto conocerte. Ojala nos hubiéramos tratado más.

—Lo mismo digo…

 

Lo vio partir escaleras abajo y después alejarse por el camino, ya solo quedaba él en todo el Santuario y no podía irse de ahí porque Shaina iría a buscarlo en cualquier momento así que decidió prepararse con calma antes de la llegada de la chica así tendría su mente entretenida por un rato ya que desde el día de ayer no dejaba de darle vueltas al mismo asunto y la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar y pensar.

 

Shaina llegó a las doce casas tal y como lo había prometido, la joven iba escaleras arriba pensando que hacer en caso de que el caballero de Piscis se opusiera a ir a la audiencia; conocía bien la fama de Afrodita y quería estar preparada para combatirlo de ser necesario aunque Atena le prohibiera el uso de su armadura.

 

El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Aries, en ese momento deseó tener su máscara para poder cubrir su rostro de los rayos del sol, por el momento no le era posible por orden de la diosa.

 

—Solo espero que esto no tome más tiempo del que creo, no quisiera estar todo el día lidiando con este tipo —pensaba con desprecio pero al llegar a Aries la recibió una sorpresa: Afrodita estaba sentado en las escaleras mirando al infinito y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos—. No pensé encontrarte listo para mi llegada.

—Tuve en mente todo el tiempo que ibas a venir —dijo él seriamente mirándola—, me preparé con tiempo —se puso de pie tomando colgando el morral en su espalda—. Vamos con la diosa.

—Eh… de acuerdo —era extraño pero no parecía querer oponerse, al contrario se le veía desganado— sígueme.

 

El camino hasta el chalet que tenía la diosa estaba como a dos horas de ahí, tenían que subirse a un autobús para poder llegar.

 

Shaina estaba incomoda con la presencia de Afrodita sin embargo este no decía ni una sola palabra, se le veía preocupado y pensativo; se sintió tentada a preguntarle que le pasaba aunque eso no sería conveniente ya que no se conocían pese a haber vivido en el mismo lugar por años.

 

—Ya casi llegamos.

 

La voz de Shaina era imperceptible para Afrodita quien iba muy metido en sus pensamientos y apenas reparó en lo dicho por la joven, miró la ventana del autobús y se encontraban en una zona boscosa que él conocía bien y, según recordaba, no había señales de algún dios en ese lugar.

 

— ¿A dónde me llevas Shaina? —preguntó algo molesto.

— ¡Que pregunta! Te llevo con la diosa Atena, ya te lo había dicho.

—Yo conozco muy bien esta zona, aquí no hay templos ni nada de un dios.

—Y quien dice que vamos a un templo —respondió la joven amazona indignada y sarcástica.

 

Bajaron en la parada del autobús y caminaron fuera de la calle hacía el interior de los bosques hasta un sendero prácticamente oculto que iba colina arriba. Shaina caminaba delante de él mientras Afrodita observaba los alrededores y los movimientos de la chica; realmente desconfiaba de ella  más de lo que podía admitir.

 

—Es aquí —comunicó ella finalmente tras varios minutos de caminata.

— ¿Es este lugar? —lo que tenía delante de él era mucho más de lo que se imaginaba, se trataba de un chalet de dos pisos con amplias ventanas, techo de teja café y una chimenea. Tenía la categoría de la vivienda de una diosa— Es magnífico.

—Por supuesto que lo es —Shaina se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado anunciando su llegada al mayordomo que apareció tras la puerta.

—Pase por favor —el mayordomo le permitió el paso dentro de la lujosa residencia— la diosa Atena lo espera en la sala de invitados.

 

Afrodita miro el interior y estuvo de acuerdo en que aquel lugar era digno de una diosa, todos los muebles eran de madera y se veían muy finos así como las pinturas y demás cuadros. En ese momento una parte de sus dudas se disiparon y confió en que estaría delante de la diosa dentro de poco.

 

—Es un placer verte Afrodita —una voz dulce habló justo frente a él, una joven de cabellos morados se puso de pie para recibirlo—, espero no necesitar presentación —dijo sonriente.

—Claro que no, diosa Atena —se postró ante ella, por supuesto que la recordaba de las negociaciones hechas con los dioses.

—No es necesario que me reverencies, ven y siéntate. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

—No, muchas gracias, no se moleste —esperó a que ella tomara asiento para hacer lo propio justo en el sofá frente a ella.

—Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, ¿me equivoco? —comentó ella dulcemente.

—Sí, es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de hablarle.

—Hay varias cosas que necesito hablar contigo Afrodita. Primeramente perdona que haya enviado a Shaina a buscarte, no me pareció lo más correcto pero dado el comportamiento de algunos de tus compañeros me pareció lo más apropiado —ella parecía estar apenada y por la mente de Afrodita paso que la razón pudo haber sido DeathMask, él siempre fue problemático y seguramente aquella audiencia no fue la excepción.

—Yo entiendo sus razones a la perfección —respondió cortésmente.

—Te agradezco Afrodita, bien pues quiero que sepas que esta audiencia no es para juzgarte por tus acciones como caballero durante el patriarcado de Arles, sé de buena fuente que varios de Ustedes obraron de acuerdo a los deseos de él y… bueno, ello conllevo a que se perdieran muchas vidas inocentes.

 

Le pareció muy decente de su parte el no llamarlos “asesinos” a todos pero eso hizo que Afrodita se sintiera peor porque la joven le estaba dando bofetadas con guante blanco y de una forma muy educada.

 

—El objetivo principal de esta audiencia es hablar acerca de la razón de la nota que les deje a cada uno de Ustedes.

—Me gustaría conocer esas razones —dijo él con toda calma.

—Verás, tiene una razón de ser así como la ubicación de esta casa. Todo está estratégicamente planeado —comenzó a decir ella sin dejar de mirarlo—. Después de la última batalla con el dios Apolo y Artemisa tuve una audiencia muy larga con los demás dioses del Olimpo como bien has de recordar —él solo asintió con la cabeza— en esa audiencia remarqué el hecho de que cualquier dios que llegaba a la tierra usaba las almas de mis caballeros como mejor le pareciera, los revivían y mataban a sus anchas y por supuesto que me manifesté cansada de esa situación; ustedes no son recursos desechables, por si alguna vez te has preguntado el porqué mueren y reviven así nada más. Lamentablemente, se me indicó que cualquiera podía hacer uso de los recursos de la Tierra como mejor le pareciera, incluidos mis caballeros entre esos recursos así que para evitar que se metan con ustedes de nuevo tuve que hacer varias negociaciones con el mismo Zeus en persona.

— ¿Negociaciones?…

—Sí, entre esas negociaciones me comprometí a liberarlos de sus servicios al Santuario, de esa forma nadie más tendría ningún poder sobre sus cuerpos o sus almas.

— ¿Liberarnos de nuestros servicios? —remarcó Afrodita con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Así es, el renunciar a la armadura los vuelve más cercanos a personas ordinarias y los dioses no tendrían interés en querer revivirlos para sus diversos fines. Cuando salieron del Santuario se borraron del mapa de los dioses y por eso ordené la salida de todo caballero del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso.

—Por esa razón estaba todo desolado —comentó Afrodita con tristeza.

—Exacto, creo que ahora entiendes mejor mi postura —dijo ella tristemente—. Yo no quería dejarlos ir porque les tengo mucho cariño a todos Ustedes pero debía impedir que siguiera esta ola de muerte y resurrección en la que los tenían sumidos. Especialmente a Ustedes los caballeros de oro.

—Comprendo perfectamente aunque es difícil de aceptar porque dábamos nuestra vida por la protección de la tierra y del Santuario —no sabía cómo poner en palabras todo lo que pensaba ya que la joven había hecho lo que consideró mejor para todos ellos— ¿cuáles son sus ordenes de ahora en adelante?

—Lamentablemente tuve que pensar en un plan que garantizara que no volverían a acercarse al Santuario ni a participar en ninguna batalla en lo que les quede de vida.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?...

—Quiere decir que las batallas que se libren en el futuro ya no les concernirán a ninguno de Ustedes Afrodita, Ustedes tendrán prácticamente prohibido participar en el campo de batalla —ella lo dijo firmemente dejándolo helado puesto que esa resolución jamás le paso por la mente.

—Eso… no puede ser posible —respondió sin aliento—, tan solo seremos espectadores de lo que ocurra en la tierra y…

—Lo sé y por lo mismo tengo dos tratos que proponerte —dijo ella seriamente— te pido que escuches con atención antes de decir nada: El primero de ellos consiste en darles a ustedes la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal a partir de este momento, te puedo garantizar que será cien por ciento normal ya que para eso deberé sellar tu cosmos y reconstruir tu memoria, no podrás recordar que fuiste caballero ni que estuviste en el Santuario pero podrás recordar a toda la gente que conociste.

—Sellar mi cosmos…

—Así es, te valdrás de las habilidades propias de una persona ordinaria y podrás llevar una existencia tranquila viviendo en el pueblo más cercano a este chalet; claro que esto conlleva a que no podrás recodarme tampoco y no sabrás que los dioses existen. Solo sabrás lo que las personas ordinarias saben.

—Pero… sin cosmos, sin poderla recordar a Usted… ¿qué se supone que haré? —preguntó desconsolado.

—Te dije que te garantizaba una existencia pacifica y ordinaria por eso te reconstruiré la memoria podrás usar tu nombre real incluso.

—Pero… —estaba pasmado porque todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

—El segundo trato es el que eligieron Shion, Dohko y Aioros: es el renacer completamente y vivir una vida nueva desde cero. Lamentablemente, no te podría garantizar que vivirás sin problemas o que tu camino no te acerqué al Santuario de nueva cuenta pero tendrás la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo en un ambiente distinto. Me gustaría que de verdad lo pensaras Afrodita, no quiero que Ustedes pasen por más penalidades, estos planes los elaboré a fin de ofrecerles algo mejor y que no les fue posible anteriormente.

—Dioses esto es… deme un minuto por favor —se levantó mirando por la ventana tratando de asimilar todo lo que la diosa le había dicho.

 

Perder sus recuerdos o empezar una nueva vida desde cero, ahí estaban ambas cartas sobre la mesa y él tenía que decidir a fuerza. Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad, no quería perder su rango ni su vida ya que no sabría que más hacer sin embargo no se podía elegir ninguna otra alternativa que no fueran esas dos.

 

En ese momento miro el calendario que colgaba de la pared y miró la fecha: era 8 de marzo. El debía hacer algo importante el día 10, podría pedir una prorroga y así tener más tiempo para pensar en su decisión.

 

—Tengo que pedirle algo —le dijo postrándose ante ella.

—Claro, dime.

—Yo celebro el aniversario luctuoso de mi maestra el día 10 de marzo, para ello le llevo un arreglo florar a su tumba en Estocolmo, antes de que me borre la memoria le pido que me permita ir allá por última vez a dejarle ese arreglo.

—Hasta Suecia… —ella no parecía nada complacida con la petición— pero… —lo miró fijamente, él sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de ella.

—Yo le juro que volveré y tomaré una decisión, por favor necesito que confié en mí y me dé esta oportunidad —se lo pedía de la mejor manera que podía, de verdad tenía que ir allá y no solo por ese aniversario, aun tenía un par de pendientes que resolver en aquellas tierras.

—Tienes que regresar Afrodita, no puedo hacer ninguna excepción con respecto a los dos tratos que te comenté, ninguno de Ustedes podrá conservar su cosmos o los dioses no respetaran el trato que hice con ellos.

—Puede asignarme algún acompañante para asegurarse de que cumpliré con mi palabra — no le gustaban esa clase de tratos pero era vital que la diosa confiara en él.

—Un acompañante… —la diosa pensó un poco en esa posibilidad— Tatsumi —el mayordomo entro velozmente en la sala de visitas.

—Ordene Señora.

—Dile a Shaina que venga.

 

Afrodita pensó que después de todo era pésima idea, no quería la compañía de esa jovencita desagradable pero al parecer sería ella quien lo acompañara hasta Estocolmo.

 

—Dígame —Shaina entró por la puerta principal y se postró delante de la diosa—, estoy a sus órdenes.

—Afrodita necesita hacer un viaje algo largo pero necesito que regrese sin falta a este chalet ya que tiene que cumplir con uno de los dos tratos; irás con él y te aseguraras de su regreso.

—De acuerdo, lo acompañaré y lo traeré de vuelta.

 

Afrodita no dejaba de sentirse como un reo que iba a salir de la prisión en libertad condicional y menos con Shaina como escolta pero eso le daría tiempo para pensar en la decisión que tenía que tomar puesto que el viaje hasta donde iban era largo.

 

—Confió en ti Afrodita, no puedes demorarte más de cinco días.

—No se preocupe, yo volveré antes de ese plazo.

 

Ella asintió y él salió del chalet sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo aunque no del todo, ahora tenía que planear el viaje hasta Suecia, no necesitaba más objetos que los que llevaba en su morral.

 

—Hay que darnos prisa —replicó Shaina molesta caminando detrás de él— este no será un viaje de placer.

—No, supongo que no —comentó en voz baja algo fastidiado porque ella tuviera que ir con él— te sugiero que lleves algo abrigador porque allá está haciendo mucho frio —le dijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo sé a dónde vamos y sé lidiar con el frio —respondió molesta.

—Como quieras…

 

Así iniciaron el viaje hasta Suecia.

.

.

**Continuará….**

 


	3. El hijo de nadie

“ _You can be my crucifix,_  
 _Hold me up to watch me die_ ” —Otep.

### .

### .

Estocolmo, Suecia

 

.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta la ciudad de Copenhague en Dinamarca y abordaron el tren que cruza el puente de Öresund hasta la pequeña ciudad de Malmö al sur de Suecia, se harían un total de cuatro horas y media hasta la Estación Central en la ciudad de Estocolmo donde bajarían para abordar un autobús.

 

Mientras iban en el tren Shaina miraba la ventana callada y menos molesta que cuando salieron de Atenas, tenía que reconocer que era ventajoso que su acompañante apenas reparara en ella y solo le hablara para preguntarle o decirle cosas necesarias, cuando ella se había imaginado que no podría callarlo todo el camino; la realidad era que Afrodita pasaba mucho tiempo pensando y analizando cosas en su cabeza cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderla hasta cierto punto; siempre se imaginó que compartir una charla con él sería solo hablar de él y ya pero no era así.

 

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó ella con toda calma.

—Tengo que ir al cementerio pero antes debo comprar un arreglo de flores —respondió puntualmente sin apartar la mirada de la taza con café frio que le habían servido desde hacía más de una hora y que no había tocado en todo el camino.

— ¿A quién vienes a ver? —insistió ella ya que su acompañante no daba más información que la necesaria.

—A mi maestra, vengo a visitarla cada año el mismo día —parecía responder mecánicamente y eso a Shaina le desesperaba.

— ¿Qué flores le gustaban? —intentaba hacer un poco de conversación ya que por lo general era ella quien solicitaba silencio pero con alguien como su acompañante debía hacer todo lo contrario.

—Las guirnaldas blancas —Afrodita abrió el morral que estaba en el suelo y trataba de encontrar algo ahí dentro, quería leer un poco antes de bajar del tren aprovechando que tenía como una hora más pero algo cayó del morral.

 

El libro del “ _Lille Prinsen_ ” cayó justo bajo los pies de Shaina, había olvidado que lo llevaba consigo. Ella se inclinó para recogerlo sorprendida, Afrodita vio como ella lo observaba como si acabara de encontrar algo perdido por mucho tiempo pero de inmediato cambio la expresión de su rostro esperando que Afrodita no lo hubiera notado.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él esperando a que se lo devolviera.

—No es nada —Shaina no dejaba de hojearlo, él noto que la chica conocía la historia de atrás tiempo.

 

En ese momento un papel salió volando de una de las últimas hojas del libro, ella lo recogió también miró que tenía un nombre escrito “ _Angelica Järpen_ ” y una fecha escrita también, al girarla  resultó ser una fotografía muy vieja ya que el papel estaba muy amarillo y dañado de los bordes. Shaina contempló a la mujer de la fotografía con gran interés: era una Señora muy hermosa que usaba un vestido blanco y miraba a la cámara como si posara para una revista; de hecho se parecía bastante a Afrodita dedujo que el color de sus ojos y cabello sería el mismo que los de él e incluso tenía el mismo lunar.

 

No sabía que decir y solo le entregó la foto que él miro rápidamente sin expresión alguna.

 

—La mujer de la foto… —comenzó a decir Shaina con algo de pena en la voz— te pareces a ella, ¿la conocías? —estaba algo intrigada.

—Era mi madre —respondió sin interés tomando la fotografía—, creí que esta foto se habría perdido con el paso de los años, no pensé que estuviera entre las hojas de este libro —ella vio como contemplaba la fotografía y se sintió intrigada por la historia de él ¿por qué no mostraba alguna expresión de tristeza o nostalgia?

— ¿Ella murió o aún vive? —era una pregunta boba pero deseaba que le dijera más, era mucha su curiosidad.

—Murió hace tiempo… yo creo que primero iré a resolver este asunto antes de ver a mi Maestra, no nos desviaremos demasiado.

—De acuerdo —le entregó el libro ya que no podía leerlo porque no entendía el idioma— ¿hace cuanto murió tu madre?

—Ya tiene mucho, yo tenía menos de ocho años —comenzó a decir mientras miraba la ventana, afuera se veían los bosques cubiertos por nieve tal y como estaban la última vez que la vio—. Ella fue Reina de Belleza y le gustaba posar para las fotos como podrás darte cuenta, siempre salía muy sonriente cuando había una cámara cerca —esto último lo dijo esbozando una leven sonrisa, cosa que Shaina no había visto en él desde que se encontraron antes de la audiencia.

—Me imagino que la extrañas —se lo dijo con su mejor actitud sonriendo levemente y mirándolo con condescendencia.

 

Pero él no respondió nada tan solo se limitó a observar la foto dejando a Shaina con la pregunta en la boca cosa que a ella le molestaba pero no se lo quería hacer saber en ese momento no era adecuado, ya se lo diría después.

 

Afrodita escuchó como una voz anunciaba que pronto llegarían a su destino así que guardó el libro y la fotografía dentro del morral.

 

—Ya vamos a llegar a la estación central.

—Me alegro ya me cansé de estar sentada.

 

El tren llegó a la estación puntualmente y ambos buscaron la salida a la Avenida Principal, eran pocas veces las que Shaina había estado en una estación y se le complicaba un poco el orientarse, le molestó el no poder viajar como solía hacerlo pero eran instrucciones de Atena el mantener el uso del cosmos al mínimo.

 

Al fin encontraron la salida y el frio aire de marzo les dio la bienvenida, Afrodita lo podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo pese a llevar ropa gruesa y un rompe vientos abrigador. Aspiró profundamente aquel aire invernal sintiéndose muy bien, salió a las calles para caminar un poco y estirar las piernas encontrándose con la bulliciosa vida de la ciudad; cafés y restaurantes rodeaba la estación así como estaciones de policía, taquillas para comprar boletos de tren, casas de cambio, bancos y demás.

 

Nada había cambiado, los paisajes cubiertos por espesos bosques y nieve estaban tal cual justo al dejar el país para presentarse ante el Patriarca en el Santuario de Grecia, habían pasado muchos años desde entonces; si acaso la ciudad se veía más bulliciosa pero estar ahí ya lo transportaba al pasado. A un pasado difícil de olvidar.

 

—Vamos Shaina, hay que buscar la parada del autobús —vio a su compañera quien trataba de cubrirse del frio, no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima—. Hubieras traído algo más abrigador.

—No me imaginé que este clima sería así —reconoció la joven tratando de cubrirse con la chaqueta—, antes no pasaba tanto frio cuando iba a misiones.

—El cosmos nos ayudaba a mantenernos calientes, sin eso somos tan vulnerables como cualquier persona —se quitó el rompe vientos y se lo entregó para que se cubriera— ten esto.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo estaré bien, estoy acostumbrado —ella le aceptó el rompevientos sin decir nada porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

—Gracias.

—Que sorpresa que seas amable —le dijo sonriente.

—No te burles.

 

No perdieron el tiempo mirando las tiendas ni curioseando aquí y allá sino que fueron directo a la estación de autobuses de la Avenida Vasagatan a revisar si iban con buen tiempo para abordar el transporte y desplazarse hasta la zona residencial ubicada en el _Gamla Stan_ o Casco Antiguo de la ciudad. Lamentablemente ya pasaban de las 16 horas, no podría ir al cementerio ni al otro sitio que necesitaba visitar, revisó el calendario que estaba colgado en la taquilla del autobús, el día era 9 de marzo aun tenía tiempo para ir al cementerio mañana.

 

—Vamos, el autobús sale en seguida —le indicó cual era y se dirigieron hasta allá.

—Genial… —a Shaina no la entusiasmaba la idea de estar sentada otra hora pero no podía hacer otra cosa ya que ir en taxi hasta donde iban sería costoso.

 

El viaje en autobús los dejo justamente en el centro del Casco Antiguo a pocas cuadras del sitio que Afrodita pretendía visitar, el encontrarse recorriendo las estrechas calles del casco antiguo fue como si se hubiera remontado a los años en que era un niño, era una sensación abrumadora y le provocaba toda clase de sentimientos de nostalgia; todavía se veía así mismo corriendo por las desoladas calles oscuras y cubiertas de nieve llevando solo la foto de su madre apretujada entre sus manos huyendo de sus captores.

 

Shaina caminaba junto a él escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del rompevientos y tratando de no caer entre la nieve, esperaba que llegaran a su destino pronto porque de lo contrario lo molería a golpes por llevarla hasta allá con ese clima.

 

— ¿Falta mucho? —pregunto tratando de mantener la diplomacia.

—No…

 

Se detuvieron en una esquina y giraron a la izquierda, justo delante de sus ojos se divisaba una gran residencia de paredes blancas rodeadas por una reja de altos barrotes. Shaina no entendía porque se pararon ahí pero Afrodita no dejaba de contemplar la enorme casa, en ese momento sacó la fotografía que estaba en medio de las páginas del libro “ _Lille Prinsen_ ” y la observó por un momento. La joven lo vio claramente y trató de hilar los hechos: ¿sería posible que Afrodita hubiera vivido en esa casa?

 

— ¿Tu vivías aquí? —pregunto algo fastidiada.

—Sí, yo viví en esta casa con mi madre por siete años antes de ir a vivir al Santuario —respondió mirándola.

—Uff pobre niño rico —pensó Shaina con desagrado esperando que su acompañante terminara con su momento de reencuentro y se fueran de ahí— Imagino que tu vida era como de ensueño, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte —no pudo evitar el que un sarcasmo saliera de sus labios pero después reflexiono y se dio cuenta de que no fue nada agradable.

—No —respondió rápidamente—, mi vida aquí fue un infierno, creo que los peores años de mi infancia los pase en esta casa.

— ¿Y por qué volviste? —pregunto ella sin entender mirándolo fijamente aun sorprendida por la respuesta.

—Quería ver este lugar por última vez porque, de verdad, que no quisiera recordarlo jamás en mi vida.

—Dioses pues ¿qué te ocurrió mientras vivías aquí?

 

Afrodita lanzo un largo suspiro sin dejar de mirar la fotografía tratando de recordar el orden correcto de los hechos.

 

—Te dije que ella había sido reina de belleza pero no solo eso, mi madre era considerada una de las más bellas de su época, tanto así que un político importante le propuso tener un amorío a escondidas de todos pero ocasionalmente eran captados en fotos yendo aquí o allá. El la colmaba de encantos, le compró esta casa así como vestidos y joyas costosas; se podría decir que la vida era buena para mi madre.

—Supongo que empezaron los problemas cuando naciste —comentó Shaina en voz baja.

—De hecho empezaron desde antes… —la mirada de Afrodita se ensombrecía conforme hablaba— según supe mi madre no estaba nada contenta con su embarazo porque su vida social al lado del político disminuyó considerablemente. Nadie debía saber que esperaba un hijo de él o perdería las elecciones de aquella época.

 

La casa delante de ellos eran las oficinas de una agencia de gobierno y ya estaban cerradas por la hora, también faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera.

 

—Se puso peor cuando nací y créeme que no hay nada más horrible que no ser suficientemente bueno para tu propia madre y que nada de lo que hagas le importe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Shaina escuchaba con tristeza ya que la historia de Afrodita de Piscis era algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado y no podía dejar de mirarlo con consternación en los ojos.

—Mi madre quería tener una hija no un hijo entonces no le gustaba nada de lo que yo hacía —dijo al fin en medio de una sonrisa irónica—, yo aprendí a ducharme solo y a ella no le importaba, también hacía mis tareas de la escuela y siempre saqué las mejores notas pero para ella no era importante. Lo único que ella deseaba era haber tenido una niña hecha a su imagen y semejanza para poderla vestir con ropas rosas y grandes holanes.

— ¿De verdad crees que ella nunca te amo?

—No lo creo, puedo asegurarlo —confirmó él—, recuerdo que más de una vez me lo dijo “ _ojala tuviera una linda hija, ojalá no fueras varón porque no puedo lucirte como quisiera_ ”.

— ¿En serio te dijo esas cosas?

—Claro, para mi madre yo no era un accesorio que combinara con sus bolsos sin embargo la quería pese a todo hasta que paso lo inevitable: se supo que el político había tenido un hijo con ella, y claro fue el escándalo de todos sus simpatizantes ya que era muy conservador, según él, entonces perdió las elecciones y se desquito con ella.

— ¿Qué le hizo? —pregunto horrorizada.

—Una noche llegaron sus abogados y le indicaron que fuera con ellos a una cena de gala o algo así, ella jamás regresó Shaina, la servidumbre estaba preocupada y poco más tarde el político llego a la casa y me vio, era la primera vez que cruzábamos miradas, “ _eres igualito a Angélica_ ” me dijo y enseguida dio la orden “ _Háganlo desaparecer_ ”.

—Dioses… que horrible —comentó Shaina en un hilo de voz.

—Logré salirme de la casa pero me siguieron por toda aquella calle de allá —Afrodita señaló la calle detrás de ellos, la que iba hacia abajo— corrí por toda esa calle huyendo de ellos, quien me escondió de ellos fue la que sería mi Maestra, de no haber sido por ella me habrían matado el político y todos sus asistentes.

—Ahora veo porque le tienes tanto rencor a tu madre —dijo Shaina.

—He tratado de olvidarla pero… es otro de los tantos fantasmas que me persiguen, lo único bueno que me dejo es el que aprendí a esforzarme en todo lo que hacía en mi día a día —miró la fotografía dispuesto a romperla en dos pero ella lo detuvo.

—No la rompas tal vez te arrepientas de haberla roto —lo miro gravemente pero él no decía nada— ¿no has pensado en que deberías perdonarla?

—Perdonarla…

—Sí, le has guardado rencor por mucho tiempo y… pienso que es mejor que la perdones, así podrías quitarte esa carga de encima —hasta ella se sorprendió de sus propias palabras—, no eres el único que ha vivido con rencores pero después de tantas cosas que he vivido creo firmemente que guardar odios no te lleva a nada bueno.

—Te desconozco Shaina —comentó Afrodita esbozando una leve sonrisa—, siempre tuviste fama de que jamás perdonas una ofensa y ahora me  dices que me olvide de todo esto.

—Sí, es raro que yo lo diga pero hasta yo he aprendido a olvidar y perdonar.

 

Se quedaron así por un momento mientras ella le sonreía levemente, el frio arreciaba y concluyeron que sería buena idea ir a tomar algo caliente y de paso buscar donde dormir.

 

—Perdonar a mi madre —pensaba Afrodita mientras caminaban calle abajo—, tal vez podría hacer eso y sacar este tema de mi vida.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí, mira.

 

Se trataba de un hostel pequeño pero que tenía un aviso en una de las ventanas indicando había cuartos disponibles aunque los precios eran algo elevados.

 

—No nos alcanzara para dos cuartos —comento ella algo preocupada.

—Pide uno que tenga un sofá grande —dijo Afrodita sin pensar— yo me quedo en el sofá, tu usas la cama y asunto arreglado.

 

Eso fue lo que consiguieron un cuarto de categoría decente con una gama matrimonial y un sofá amplio, Afrodita lo vio y pensó que era suficiente para él. Adentro la calefacción hacia el clima muy agradable ya que afuera estaba a menos 35 grados y estaba haciendo un viento muy fuerte.

 

—Qué bueno que encontramos este lugar rápido —Shaina miraba por la ventana observando cómo caía la nieve—, no me hubiera gustado dormir afuera.

—Lo mismo digo —Afrodita se sentó cansadamente en el sofá quitándose los dos suéteres que llevaba puestos y los guantes, estaba muy cansado por haber viajado todo el día.

 

Su morral estaba sobre una de las sillas de la habitación mientras la cafetera preparaba un poco de café para ambos.

 

Shaina veía el libro “Lille Prinsen” desde donde estaba y no pudo evitar acercarse al morral y tomarlo.

 

—Creo que ese libro te trae recuerdos, ¿no es así? —comentó Afrodita mirándola con curiosidad.

—Si, me trae muchos recuerdos —confesó ella.

—Hablame un poco de ti, solo he hablado de mi todo el día.

—Bueno… —Shaina pensó un poco antes de hablar, compartir su historia no era algo fácil para ella— supongo que es justo ya que me contaste algo de tu vida.

—Y eres la primera a quien le cuento todas estas cosas —comentó el guiñándole un ojo—, eso es un crédito extra —ambos rieron por un momento.

—Mi padre nos leyó este libro a mí y a mis hermanas, claro que no se llamaba así el título era “ _il piccolo principe_ ”, cada noche mí hermana Sara le pedía que nos leyera un capítulo; ella sabía leer pero cuando mi padre nos lo leía hacía voces graciosas y esa era la mejor parte.

 

Ella sonreía al decir todo esto y Afrodita supo que no solo era una chica violenta y obstinada sino que debajo de su máscara y su agresividad había una persona que leyó “El principito” en su infancia. Así mismo Shaina había visto por debajo del maquillaje de Afrodita encontrándose a un joven que cargaba con varias perdidas y con una madre de la que cualquiera habría querido huir.

 

— ¿Qué paso con tu familia Shaina? —pregunto Afrodita en voz baja.

—Mi padre estaba ahorrando para llevarnos a conocer el Gran Coliseo de la ciudad, vivíamos en las afueras muy lejos y éramos pobres aunque muy unidos —aseguró ella—, mi madre era encantadora y siempre buscaba la forma de hornearnos algo rico de cumpleaños; yo tenía dos hermanas mayores, éramos unidas las tres pero… hubo una temporada en la que había robos en las casas, a todos los vecinos ya los habían robado y los criminales eran crueles.

 

Shaina parecía estar molesta mientras narraba toda su historia mientras Afrodita la observaba algo consternado.

 

—Una noche se metieron a nuestra casa, me escondieron bajo una cama mientras mi padre les hacía frente a los bandidos, no sé como logre ver todo lo que paso y lo vi peleando por defender su casa y a su familia, esa determinación se quedo plasmada en mi, también mi madre intento pelear incluso mis hermanas lucharon para no ser atacadas —una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, ella la limpio rápidamente fingiendo que no pasaba nada—, yo fui la única sobreviviente y desde ese momento juré volverme muy fuerte para no permitir que me pasara algo así de nuevo. Fui afortunada porque los ladrones no me vieron y eso me permitió huir.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a Grecia?

—Digamos que me junte con un grupito de niños marginados y abordamos un transbordador sin que nadie nos viera, así cruzamos el mar y llegué a Grecia. Lo demás puedes imaginártelo, me adoptaron las amazonas y comencé a entrenar con ellas no mucho tiempo después.

—Tu historia es impresionante —Afrodita se lo dijo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Alabarme no te va a salvar de que te obligue a volver ante la diosa —comentó Shaina sonriente.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, le juré a la diosa que volvería y eso haré.

 

Se levantó y sirvió un poco de café para ambos mientras Shaina hojeaba el libro y le pedía que se lo leyera, en la portada encontró el siguiente texto:

 

_“För min elev Mik”_

 

— ¿Qué dice? —Pregunto la joven— ¿es una dedicatoria?

—Así es, ese libro me lo regaló mi maestra cuando cumplí ocho años; dice “ _Para mi alumno…_ ” y mi nombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

—Está ahí escrito.

—No sé cual de todas estas palabras es, vamos dímelo.

—Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo —Afrodita negocio un poco divertido por la buena actitud de la joven—, es un trato justo.

—Mi nombre no tiene gran ciencia, solo tiene tres letras —comentó ella.

—El mío también aparece escrito con tres letras aunque tiene más, no pongas resistencia y dímelo si quieres que te diga el mío.

—Bueno… trataré de adivinarlo —Shaina leyó la dedicatoria tratando de encontrar el nombre, mientras Afrodita reía levemente con las artimañas de la chica para no revelarle su nombre aunque pensó que tal vez mentía y no lo podía recordar.

—Tu nombre es Mik, ¿verdad?

—Así es, en realidad es Mikael pero mi maestra me día Mik, de cariño. Ella me bautizó así —se sentó junto a ella y le dio la taza caliente.

—Mi nombre es… —Shaina se lo susurró al oído como si no quisiera que nadie se enterara.

—Es un nombre muy sencillo pero lindo.

—Léeme el libro —pidió ella— no puedo leerlo porque no entiendo el idioma y tiene años que no leo esta historia, léelo por favor.

—De acuerdo, es corto así que terminaremos antes de media noche —ella sonrió sintiéndose a gusto con su compañía, lo había juzgado muy mal ya que realmente él no era mala persona no se le veían intensiones de querer pasarse de listo con ella.

 

Ella concluyó que lo ocurrido con Maya fue algo hecho por un par de chicos estúpidos porque ahora que estaba con Afrodita veía a una persona completamente diferente.

 

Así, estuvieron leyendo “El Principito” por varias horas antes de que cayera la noche.

.

.

**Continuará…**

 


	4. La ultima parada

 “ _— ¿Qué significa "domesticar”?_

_—Es algo demasiado olvidado  —dijo el zorro— significa "crear lazos..."_

_— ¿Crear lazos?_

_—Claro —dijo el zorro”_ —Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

### .

### .

Shaina despertó algo tarde aquella mañana, había dormido mucho mejor que otros días y se sentía descansada como para iniciar la ultima parte del viaje y posteriormente volver a casa. Vio a Afrodita sentado junto a la ventana bebiendo una taza de café y se sintió algo apenada ya que él estaba listo para comenzar el día y ella apenas despertaba.

 

—Lo siento —se disculpó— ¿te desperté?

—No, al contrario. Debería disculparme por levantarme tan tarde, me daré prisa —se levantó rápidamente y se metió al baño para darse prisa mientras el sonreía enciendo el Televisor para mirarlo un momento en lo que ella terminaba.

—No te preocupes, no hay prisas.

 

Aquel día haría la última parada de su viaje: la visita a uno de los cementerios más viejos de la ciudad, ubicado entre el límite del Casco Viejo y la parte nueva, ahí estaba enterrada su maestra a quien le devolvería su máscara y eso sería todo; no tendría más compromisos con su memoria ni tendría porque volver a Estocolmo de no ser necesario. Esa mañana se sentía diferente, el viaje le había renovado las fuerzas y, curiosamente, la compañía de Shaina le había venido bien porque  pudo hablar con alguien sobre el pasado que tenía bien guardado.

 

—Creo que es mejor que la perdone —Afrodita miro la foto de su madre con otros ojos, había decidido perdonarla por todo lo ya pasado y dejar ir su recuerdo, esa idea lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo y con un peso menos encima—. Si, es lo que haré… —miro su reflejo en la ventana, estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Ya casi estoy lista! —Shaina salió del baño secándose el cabello a toda velocidad.

 

Afrodita solo la veía ir de aquí para allá arreglándose la ropa o poniéndose los zapatos o bien tratando de peinarse y por alguna razón le resultaba muy divertido; le sacaba más de una sonrisa y la compañía de la joven le daba un aire de frescura a su viaje.

 

—Vamos a desayunar algo —le dijo cuando la vio lista—, haremos la última parada y volveremos a Grecia para el medio día, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien, vamos —dejaron todo en orden y salieron al restaurante del hostal.

 

Ambos tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana mientras Afrodita se desayunaba un plato de Filmjölk con algo de cereales y un poco de azúcar, Shaina solo tomó algo de café y un poco de pan.

 

—Te dará hambre después —comentó el— deberías comer algo más.

—Estoy bien así, no suelo comer mucho —él se puso de pie acercándose a la mesa de la comida y lo vio servirse algo más—, es increíble como come —pensó ella pero en cuanto se acercó le dio el plato— pero…

—Esto es un mejor Frukost, pruébalo —le dio al a joven un plato con un pan tostado con algunos alimentos encima como jamones, lechuga un poco de tocino, ella lo aceptó sin objetar.

 

La joven no quería reconocer que sabía bien y se sentía más llena.

 

—Dime algo, ¿cómo es que tu y ese horrible de DeathMask se hicieron tan buenos amigos? —preguntó algo pensativa.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —respondió esbozando una sonrisa ya que no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta pero si la primera vez que lo preguntaba una chica.

—Tú y él son tan diferentes, ahora que estoy aquí contigo me doy cuenta de que no te le pareces en nada, bueno me refiero a que tú eres más consiente que él además más educado y nada vulgar.

—Estás siendo demasiado dura con él —Afrodita lo dijo con toda calma pero no dejaba de encontrar muy divertido el comentario—, no era tan malo cuando nos conocimos.

— ¿De verdad? —lo encontraba algo increíble.

—En serio, cambio con el paso de los años pero él no nació siendo malo. Lo conocí cuando regresé del entrenamiento ambos teníamos catorce y él también acababa de volver. Nos presentamos ante el Patriarca y se podría decir que desde ese día nos volvimos algo así como amigos. Compartíamos los mismos ideales de justicia, creíamos que la ley del más fuerte era la que se debía aplicar en todo el mundo, pero solo éramos jóvenes y tontos.

—Todos fuimos unos tontos —comentó Shaina con gravedad—, creíamos que el Patriarca era justicia y las cosas que hacia estaban bien pero nada más lejos de la realidad sin embargo DeathMask cruzó el límite en más de una ocasión —apuntó ella seriamente.

—Solo aplicamos lo que se nos enseñó —dijo con toda calma— tanto a mí como a él nos enseñaron la ley del más fuerte y que esta significaba justicia.

 

Su maestra Narcisa no solo creía en la ley del más fuerte sino que la fuerza, la victoria y la justicia estaban ligadas a la belleza externa; cuanto más fuerte y victorioso fueras más hermoso y justo eras. Ahora él sabía que una cosa no tenía nada que ver con otra y que ella estaba equivocada así como lo estaba DeathMask, en ese momento se preguntó si su amigo habría visto la luz.

 

— ¿Tu lo viste antes de la audiencia? —miro a Shaina esperando alguna respuesta.

—Sí, pero se puso agresivo y violento, creyó que todo era un engaño y me retó a un combate para demostrarle lo contrario; de no haber sido por la ayuda del mayordomo de la diosa no hubiéramos podido llevarlo ante su presencia. Estando delante de ella se calmó, habló con ella por varias horas hasta que aceptó que se le borrara la memoria y después de eso se fue sin decir nada.

—Vaya… me apena escuchar eso.

—Sí, fue lamentable verlo como un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

—Los años lo volvieron así, se le subió el poder a la cabeza y cambio mucho; no era un santo pero tampoco el sádico que conocimos al final.

—Eso me resulta difícil de creer.

 

Difícil pero cierto, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes el santo de cáncer se caracterizaba por ser bromista y pesado, solía jugar algunas bromas a los demás aspirantes pero jamás pasaban de ser cosas inocentes, sus víctimas solían ser todos los aspirantes más jóvenes, aun así sabia respetar la autoridad sin embargo cuando le fue entregada su armadura comenzó a cambiar mucho, especialmente con la entrada del nuevo Patriarca quien le dio todas las facilidades para infligir castigos crueles a los traidores, desde ese momento cambio para mal ya que se volvió cruel y despiadado.

 

¿Qué clase de cosas vivió en su entrenamiento? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él que fue su amigo por tanto tiempo y se dejo influenciar por sus métodos de castigo, nunca quiso hacer preguntas imprudentes que pudieran incomodarlo o molestarlo pero ahora había pasado mucho tiempo ya y esperaba que pudiera encontrar cierta paz en su mente.

 

—Hay que irnos —dijo a Shaina— por fin salió el sol, eso hará agradable el camino.

—Muy bien, vamos.

 

Se encaminaron calle abajo al registrar su salida del hostal.

 

—Cuanto ha cambiado todo por aquí, todavía me acuerdo cuanto esta era una zona algo pobre y descuidada.

— ¿Dónde conociste a tu maestra?

—Justo frente a esa casa —señaló la puerta de una cafetería concurrida— era una casa abandonada, yo venía corriendo y me encontré con ella. Cuando le dije porque me perseguían accedió a esconderme, aunque ella me daba más miedo con su máscara brillando bajo la luz de la luna aun así me quede con ella desde entonces.

 

Su mente viajó hasta ese momento, aquella noche de invierno. Iba corriendo, cayó al suelo sin soltar la fotografía, aquella posesión tan valiosa, cuando vio delante de él a una chica rubia que llevaba ropa de invierno y una máscara cubría su rostro dándole un aspecto aterrador, no podía ni levantarse de aquella impresión.

 

— ¿Estás bien niño? —le preguntó la joven extrañada.

—Unos hombres malos me están persiguiendo —dijo el pequeño Afrodita entre lágrimas—, estoy buscando donde esconderme.

— ¿Y por qué te están persiguiendo?

— ¡Mi mamá acaba de morir y quieren matarme!

 

Ella accedió a ayudarlo solo hasta que supo que era hijo de una de las amantes de un reconocido político solo por esa razón le ofreció ayuda ya que de haber sido hijo de un panadero o de un lechero lo hubiera dejado seguir su camino sin siquiera preguntar. Así era Narcisa toda una interesada, le gustaba la gente con cierta posición y poder además de los objetos bonitos y llamativos a la vista, solía asistir a constantes reuniones con el Patriarca y gustaba de entrometerse en asuntos importantes.

 

Quería adquirir ese estatus que tenían los caballeros de más alto rango pese a ser una amazona aunque era de las más poderosas entre ellas y también se caracterizaba por ser la más hermosa de todas ellas y estaba orgullosa de ello. Ella solía decir que no tenía nada de malo sentirse orgulloso de la belleza, cuanto más bello era uno más poder podía adquirir y aumentaba la posibilidad de salir victorioso de un combate.

 

Ahora pensaba que esos ideales eran una tontería pero en aquel entonces era muy joven para poder ir en contra de eso dado que no conocía otra forma de pensar y de alguna forma Narcisa pensaba igual que su madre quien también era muy vanidosa, pero a diferencia de Angélica, su maestra sí que lo consideraba y tomaba en cuenta, jamás perdía la oportunidad de decir “Este es mi discípulo Mik, es el aspirante a la más bella de todas las armaduras doradas” eso lo hacía sentirse motivado y orgulloso del rango que perseguía.

 

Recorrieron toda la calle hasta el final donde terminaba en una vieja iglesia, fueron más de 6 cuadras hasta abajo. Antes de llegar a la esquina pasaron a la florería que estaba frente a la iglesia, Afrodita compró un pequeño arreglo con flores blancas para llevarlo a la tumba de Narcisa. La iglesia frente a sus ojos se veía muy descuidada, estaba rodeada por una reja en las mismas condiciones pero que estaba abierta al público. Entraron y rodearon el edificio llegando al cementerio que estaba detrás.

 

Había varias tumbas que databan de diferentes épocas todas tenían una lapida encima o un pequeño monumento. Shaina lo observaba con cuidado, pocas veces visitaba un cementerio y ese parecía ser especial por la antigüedad de sus lapidas.

 

—Mi maestra está aquí —caminaron casi hasta el final donde se veían tumbas más nuevas y debajo de sus pies estaba una lápida negra con letras doradas que resaltaban de todas las demás—, poco antes de morir me dijo que la enterrara aquí junto a sus padres.

 

Shaina no sabía que decir y se limitó a observar.

 

—Mi maestra era muy frívola pero yo la respetaba mucho, también era dura en sus entrenamientos y siempre quería que me superara en cada prueba, debía ser el mejor de toda la orden y por eso me llevo hasta un país cubierto de hielo para aprender a soportarlo todo —comenzó a decir mientras dejaba el arreglo sobre la lápida— a ella le gustaban las guirnaldas pero yo preferí las rosas rojas porque me recordaban a la rosa que tenía El Principito, me sentía tan especial como esa flor… —lo dijo con gran pesar en la voz, Shaina lo miraba gravemente sentía pena por él, se inclinó a su lado y lo ayudó a quitar la suciedad de la lápida— murió tras mi prueba final para recibir la armadura.

—Tuviste que…

—Sí, mi prueba consistía en ganarle a mi maestra —respondió con gran pesar— alcanzó a decirme que estaba orgullosa de mí, que lo había logrado. Me quede con su máscara como recuerdo ya que su pérdida me dolió mucho y decidí honrar su memoria en mi rostro. Los demás me decían Afrodita y por eso tome ese nombre.

—Lo siento… —ella miró la lápida y vio el epitafio, el nombre y la fecha. En realidad eran varias tumbas juntas con lapidas del mismo estilo. La familia completa sin duda.

 

Sacó la máscara del interior del morral y se la mostró a Shaina. Ella la observó con cuidado, era verdad que el diseño era diferente a las demás pero se había arruinado con la grieta que tenía justo en medio.

 

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

—Dejársela —comenzó a cavar justo a un lado de la lápida, debía ser un hueco mediano para que la máscara quedara enterrada junto a su dueña, Shaina vigiló que nadie los observara mientras él terminaba.

 

La máscara había quedado enterrada junto a la tumba de su dueña, con eso Narcisa y todo su recuerdo quedaban sepultados en un antiguo cementerio en Estocolmo, eso lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo ya que por fin podría descansar de aquel fantasma del pasado y podría apreciar su propio rostro en el espejo y no el de ella.

 

—Listo —se sacudió las manos y observó a su compañera—, he terminado aquí. Ya podemos irnos.

—Muy bien —ella lo miro sonriente esperando animarlo un poco— vamos por otro café antes de irnos.

—Claro —todo se veía radiante, como si hubiera habido un cambio radical en los colores del mundo.

 

Antes de marcharse a Grecia se quedaron un rato en el centro de la ciudad recorriendo un poco, para Shaina la nieve ya no era tanto problema como a su llegada, el haber hecho un amigo hizo que cambiara todo el panorama incluso se dio cuenta de que no debía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, Afrodita era una clara prueba de ello.

 

Estaban de pie viendo a un hombre que tocaba la guitarra mientras tomaban una bebida caliente, el hombre interpretaba una canción que Afrodita conocía bien pero que tenía años de no escuchar, Shaina lo observaba con interés mientras tarareaba la canción:

 

När jag tänker på den ständiga resan genom livet  
När det alltid känns som höst  
Då vänder sig vinden sakta mot norr  


 

— ¿De qué habla la canción?

—Habla sobre la muerte, quien la compuso uso metáforas para decir que el camino hasta la muerte se siente como el otoño, es una bella forma decirlo.

—Supongo que si…

—Tengo que ir a la librería, vamos —lo acompañó y esperó dentro ya que el frio parecía arreciar en vez de disminuir—. Listo, vayamos a la estación para revisar los horarios de salida hasta Copenhague.

 

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más ameno ya que aprovecharon para conversar largo rato, Shaina sentía una especie de tristeza ya que pronto tendrían que despedirse cosa que a ella no le gustaba de todo ya que recién empezaban a tratarse como auténticos colegas como para tener que decirse adiós.

 

— ¿Qué harás después de haber hablado con la diosa? —preguntó Shaina.

—No lo sé… yo creo que iré a conocer algunas ciudades, buscaré donde vivir, todavía no lo decido bien. Tú te quedarás con la diosa, ¿es correcto?

—Sí, mientras las cosas se ponen en orden permaneceré a su lado.

—Eso me parece bien, mantendrás vivo el espíritu de los viejos tiempos —le sonrió con cariño mientras ella reía.

 

Quién diría que aprenderían a llevarse bien.

.

Llegaron a Atenas al día siguiente por la mañana pasaron toda la tarde anterior y la noche viajando, estaban cansados pero tenía que llegar a entrevistarse con la diosa. Estando en la puerta del chalet ella se adelantó anunciando su llegada a Tatsumi, el mayordomo, este le pido que esperara ya que habían llegado sin previa cita.

 

—Lo siento —replicó Shaina—, no tuvimos oportunidad de avisar con tiempo que veníamos en camino.

—Dame un momento —pidió el mayordomo cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Afrodita

—Más o menos, no avisamos que vendríamos y el mayordomo tiene que informarle a la diosa esperando que nos pueda recibir en este momento.

—Hay algo que quiero darte Shaina —abrió su morral y sacó un paquete delgado mostrándoselo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es un pequeño obsequio ya que… es incierto que nos volvamos a encontrar en el futuro.

—Incierto… —ella recibió el pequeño objeto pero antes de abrirlo el mayordomo se dejo ver en la puerta del chalet.

—La diosa Atena lo puede recibir en este momento —anuncio formalmente a ambos aunque a Shaina no le gusto el anuncio tan pronto y no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco.

—Gracias —el que respondió fue Afrodita adelantándose— debo despedirme —le dijo a la joven—, me gustaría decirte que no te olvidaré pero… eso no podré saberlo.

—Quisiera que pudiéramos seguir en contacto, como esos viejos amigos que saben que se conocen de alguna parte aunque no se frecuenten.

—Esa es buena idea puedo mandarte postales de algunos lugares a donde vaya.

—El problema es que no sé cuánto tiempo más viviré aquí…

 

El mayordomo se aclaró la garganta dando a entender que la diosa no los esperaría todo el día.

 

—Tal vez regrese a Grecia y te encuentre —le dio un beso en la frente antes de entrar al chalet—, será un hasta luego.

 

Shaina lo vio entrar al chalet de la diosa segura de que cuando saliera él ya no podría recordarla, no había manera de hacerle saber dónde estaría después, sentía que se le rompía el corazón e intentaba contener las lágrimas. Mientras abrió el regalo que le había dejado y vio que se trataba del libro “Il piccolo principe”, no pudo dejar de sonreír ante ese gesto tan amable se quedaría esperando hasta verlo salir de la casa.

 

Se recargó en la reja de la entrada y pasados unos minutos escuchó como salían él y la diosa juntos, no le pareció apropiado estar ahí y rápidamente saltó a una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Lo último que escuchó fue a la diosa dándole algunas indicaciones, luego de eso el cosmos de ella resplandeció por unos segundos y pasado ese momento alcanzó a ver como él emprendía el camino lejos de ahí.

 

Atena le indicó que ya no sería necesario seguirlo nuevamente y entro en la casa, Shaina lloró por varios minutos al verlo alejarse ya que no sabría si lo volvería a ver.

.

.

_**Continuará….** _


	5. Återföreningen*

_“Hello, hello remember me?  
I’m everything you can’t control_ _” –_ Evanescence.

_10 años después_

 

La luz del amanecer despertó a Shaina quien, de repente, miro el reloj adormilada y vio que eran cinco y media de la mañana, había olvidado que en Tokio amanece desde las cuatro con treinta puntualmente; en seguida noto que la cortina no estaba cerrada y lanzó una maldición por haberse despertado tan temprano gracias al descuido de no correr la cortina desde anoche.

 

Trató de reacomodarse en el futon e intentar dormir un poco pero ya no le fue posible porque de inmediato su cerebro comenzó a pensar en esto y lo otro impidiéndole el descanso por unas tres horas más, finalmente no pudo permanecer más tiempo en la cama y se levantó para iniciar el día con su tasa diaria de café bien cargado.

 

Ya tenía algunos años viviendo en Japón, había ido a vivir allá por deseos de la diosa Atena, quien regresó a su país de origen para seguir dirigiendo a la Fundación Graude como lo había hecho antes de las constantes batallas, el problema radicaba en que al volver todos retomaron sus vidas menos ella; Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki y Shiryu retomaron el camino donde lo dejaron sin mayores problemas y, de igual forma, no perdieron ni su cosmos ni sus recuerdos como plan de emergencia de la diosa, aún así Hyoga regresó a Siberia, Shiryu a China, Ikki quien sabe a dónde se había ido mientras que Shun y Seiya estaban como voluntarios en el orfanato donde habían crecido, mientras que ella solo observaba todo este espectáculo desde la distancia.

 

La joven amazona de los cabellos verdes era solo una espectadora en un mundo al que no pertenecía por más que había intentado adaptarse.

 

Era guardaespaldas y, a veces, asistente de la diosa pero nada más; es decir no había habido batallas que librar en años, nadie a quien entrenar tampoco, ni siquiera era necesario retomar las leyes ancestrales de las amazonas puesto que no estaban en Grecia y aquello se había quedado en el pasado.

 

Shaina miro por la ventana el ajetreo de la ciudad mientras bebía su café lanzando un largo suspiro llegado a la conclusión de que la vida citadina no era para ella, no había nacido en ese ambiente y no podía evitar sentirse como una especie de bicho raro que intenta seguir las leyes de Darwin en un mundo demasiado extraño e incomprensible.

 

La cosa se puso peor cuando la diosa hablo con ella seriamente una tarde.

 

—Shaina ya han pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que la Tierra fue atacada por los dioses malignos —Saori estaba sentada frente a su escritorio observándola fijamente—, en este tiempo no hemos tenido ningún incidente que amerite que te quedes más tiempo a mi servicio. A partir de hoy te relevo de tus obligaciones para que vivas de la forma que mejor consideres.

—Pero diosa Atena, eso significa que…

—Significa que a partir de este momento podrás volver a Grecia si lo deseas o quedarte en este país —respondió sonriente—, estoy segura de que el tiempo de paz será indefinido y creo que no es justo que no tengas una vida propia.

— ¿Va a sellar mi cosmos y borrar mi memoria?

—No, no me arriesgaré tanto. No podemos cantar victoria con respecto al tiempo de paz; lo único que te pediría es que estés atenta a mi llamado si es que se presenta algún problema, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Entiendo —eso la tranquilizó ya que no perdería sus recuerdos ni correría la misma suerte que sus colegas dorados o sus amigas a quienes no había visto en mucho tiempo—, siendo así no tengo ninguna pregunta y quedaré atenta a su llamado.

—Gracias Shina.

 

La diosa la había acomodado en un pequeño departamento de una habitación en una zona no muy lejana al centro, los desplazamientos los hacía en el transporte como cualquier otra persona y básicamente su vida diaria no difería del resto de la gente porque el uso del cosmos seguía estando prohibido por órdenes de Atena quien, al momento de prescindir de ella, le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero como finiquito por sus servicios en los años anteriores pero ahora Shaina se preguntaba quería a partir de entonces.

 

Su café ya se había enfriado tratando de resolver de nuevo en la misma pregunta “ _¿qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?_ ”, trabajar como voluntaria en el orfanato no era opción puesto que ese parecía ser el mundo de Seiya, Shun y Miho la amiguita de ambos, por otro lado el joven Pegaso ya le había dejado en claro que sus caminos no podían cruzarse cosa que a Shaina aun le dolía ya que lo quería de verdad pero era inútil seguir intentando captar la atención del chico.

 

Seiya no estaba interesado en ella y era momento de aceptarlo. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla tratando de hacerse a la idea una vez más recordando el rostro del chico cuando reía al lado de Miho, cuando ella lo tomaba de la mano, cuando compartían el almuerzo juntos y peor aún estaba la presencia de la diosa, Seiya tenía un contrato de por vida con ella y jamás podría deshacer ese compromiso. Seika también estaba presente, además la unión de ambos era más que inquebrantable; el chico ya tenía a su familia unida así que sacarlo de ese mundo no era viable ni posible ni justo.

 

— ¡Maldición, todas son más importantes que yo! —Decía Shaina frente a la ventana sin dejar de llorar, en ese instante se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido teniendo la vaga esperanza de que Seiya la mirara y que la quisiera como ella a él. Pero el chico apenas notaba su presencia.

 

Las cosas jamás sería como quería y su cabeza empezó a darle vuelta a las mismas ideas de nuevo, la depresión volvió dejándose caer en el suelo de tatami pesadamente. Mientras siguiera en Japón tendría que ver aquel espectáculo a diario y en primera fila manteniendo una actitud neutral ya que necesitaba fingir que todo estaba bien para encajar en ese mundo y estaba cansada de aparentar.

 

Concluyo que era mejor irse, regresar a Grecia tal vez ayudaría a olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo. Sí, eso haría. Se puso de pie tirando el café frio en la tarja de la cocina, la idea de marcharse la había animado un poco porque la soledad que sentía era una carga pesada para llevarla ella sola así que sin perder más tiempo se metió en la ducha y se preparo para emprender el viaje de regreso a Atenas.

 

Tenía pocas pertenencias en ese lugar, tan solo su ropa, un par de zapatos y algunos libros sobre la única mesa del apartamento eran de ella; los pocos muebles como la mesa o el televisor le pertenecían a la Fundación Graude, fuera de eso no había más que llevarse. Tenía un bolso lo suficientemente grande para guardarlo todo o bien dejarlo e irse con lo mismo con lo que llegó aunque tenía dos que tres piezas de ropa que le gustaban mucho como un vestido color lavanda que había comprado para lucirlo en alguna salida que jamás se hizo así como las sandalias blancas que cuidadosamente había escogido y estaban sin usar desde su compra.

 

—Todo esto lo compré para usarlo en una salida con él pero… ¡qué tontería! —tomo las prendas dispuestas a tirarlas a la basura pero se detuvo porque le dolía lo que pagó por ellas ya que se había dado el lujo de visitar el centro comercial más exclusivo para comprarlas por lo que sin mirarlas las guardó en el bolso junto con la demás ropa.

 

Los libros los revisó uno a uno de mala gana hasta que se encontró con un titulo hace años olvidado “ _Il piccolo principe_ ”, lo miro con curiosidad ya que estaba segura de que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo pero era así, el librillo estaba debajo de toda la pila de objetos sobre la mesa. Lo hojeo un poco y se encontró con la dedicatoria que Afrodita le había escrito:

 

“ _Hoppas att se er igen_ ”

 

Leer esa línea la hizo sentir peor, según investigo tiempo después de su partida esa dedicatoria significaba “ _Espero volverte a ver_ ”, en más de una ocasión durante esos diez años había planeado ir a buscarlo a Suecia ya que recordaba bien la ruta, sin embargo siempre la aquejaba la misma pregunta: “ _¿ir a verlo para qué?_ ”. Ella se imaginaba yendo a Estocolmo a buscarlo, encontrarlo por casualidad  y saludarlo como en los viejos tiempos pero en esa fantasía él siempre le preguntaba “ _Disculpa, ¿te conozco?_ ” mirándola con extrañeza y dejándola de pie como tonta, por eso ese viaje no se había concretado, el dolor de semejante humillación sería demasiado.

 

Aunque el haber encontrado aquel libro le reavivaba la idea de volver a Suecia, finalmente ya no tenía nada que perder ni siquiera el tiempo si es que él no la reconocía. Terminó de empacar todo e hizo una llamada a la Srita Kido informándole de su decisión de volver a casa.

 

—Será como desees —respondió Saori al otro lado de la línea—, el boleto de regreso corre por mi cuenta.

—Le agradezco.

 

Eso estaba arreglado ahora iría a despedirse de todos fingiendo que volvía muy feliz a casa, sin preocupaciones y una buena actitud ya que no quería que nadie hiciera preguntas; tal y como lo anticipo la despedida fue emotiva pero sin demasiados dramas de por medio tan solo llena de “ _espero que vueltas a visitarnos pronto_ ”, “ _cuídate mucho_ ”, “ _buen viaje_ ” la despedida de Seiya no fue ni más ni menos emotiva que las demás.

 

—Se llegas a ver a Marín —le decía antes de despedirse— salúdala de mi parte aunque ya no me recuerde.

—Lo haré.

— ¡Gracias! Cuídate mucho Shaina, te deseo la mejor de las suertes —la abrazó fraternalmente en y la joven hizo lo posible por mantenerse ecuánime.

 

Intentó dejarlo pasar dirigiéndose al aeropuerto para marcharse de Japón y no regresar jamás, aunque tendría más de veinte horas de vuelo para pensarlo con más calma.

 

.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto de Atenas lo único que le paso por la mente fue llamarle a Marín y preguntarle si podría darle alojamiento por una noche.

 

—Por supuesto que si Shaina, pero que pregunta. Iré a recogerte en unos minutos —su amiga se oía de buen humor al otro lado de la línea lo que tranquilizo mucho a Shaina.

—No sabes cómo te lo agradezco Marín.

 

Se sentó en la sala de espera junto a la puerta principal del edificio esperando a su amiga poniendo su enorme bolso a un lado mientras intentaba no pensar en nada concreto, tan solo quería profundizar en el cansancio que sentía por tantas horas de viaje para poder dormir profundo y recuperarse. Marin apareció de repente cruzando la puerta del brazo de Aioria, la sorpresa de Shaina fue en aumento no solo por verla al lado del joven león dorado sino porque ambos esperaban familia.

 

—Marín… ¡que sorpresa! —Ambas se abrazaron efusivamente y Shaina no podía estar más feliz por su amiga— Esto es bellísimo.

—Si —respondió Marín sonriente—, nacerá dentro de poco tiempo. Vamos a la casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 

La maestra de Seiya había querido que se le borrara la memoria y reconstruyeran sus recuerdos, la diosa Atena originalmente no había considerado a Marín dentro de esos dos tratos pero la chica se lo solicitó formalmente, ella no lo había mencionado pero Shaina estaba segura de que su amiga no soportaría la perdida de Aioria y prefería poner fin a sus días como amazona y vivir una vida normal al lado del león dorado. Aquello lo respetaba pero en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque ya no tendría compañera de entrenamientos.

 

Lo mismo paso con Geist, la diosa la revivió luego de que Shaina le explicará detalladamente lo que Shura había sufrido durante su pérdida y lo mucho que ambos se extrañaban; en realidad Atena la trajo a la vida más por consideración al santo de capricornio que por otra cosa, el que Shura pudiera vivir en paz si estaba dentro de los alcances de su proyecto.

 

—La joven a la que le decías Geist —comenzó a decir Marin mientras iban en el auto— ¿la recuerdas?

—Claro —Shaina prefería que Marin pensara que esos eran “apodos cariñosos” ya que no le podía explicar que antes solían ser sus nombres comunes— ¿has tenido noticias de ella?

—Se marchó a España con su novio hace un año.

— ¿De verdad? —no se lo esperaba y le entristecía que su amiga no estuviera más en Grecia.

—Sí, me comentó que se les presentó la oportunidad de irse allá y claro, no querían desperdiciarla.

—Me imagino que no… —esa noticia no se la esperaba que su amiga Geist no tenía planes de marcharse del país pero seguramente la oportunidad debía ser demasiado buena.

 

La casa que tenían Aioria y Marin se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Atenas, en la zona norte, se trataba de una casa de campo con paredes blancas y techo con tejas rojas rodeada por verdes campos. A Shaina le pareció un lugar precioso para pasar el resto del tiempo, supuso que ambos querían un sitio tranquilo donde criar a su creciente familia, lanzó un suspiro largo ya que aquella casita le recordaba mucho al lugar donde solía vivir con sus padres.

 

—Vamos, Aioria nos preparará algo rico de comer.

 

Marín le enseño el interior de la casa la cual tenía tres habitaciones, todos los muebles eran de madera y la decoración le daba un aire hogareño que a Shaina le gustó mucho pero al mismo tiempo la hacía sentir un poco de envidia hacía su amiga ya que tendría una gran familia y seguramente serían muy unidos.

 

—Este es el cuarto del bebé —le anuncio mostrándole la ultima habitación que ya tenía paredes rosa pálido— será niña.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti Marín.

 

Aioria les había cocinado y no había quedado nada mal mientras charlaban alegremente sobre las cosas que la pareja había hecho desde entonces, como compraron la casita pero sobretodo la grata sorpresa y felicidad que les dio el saber que tendrían una bebé. Una familia como esa era lo que Shaina más deseaba o lo que le gustaría tener y pensó si podría hacer de eso su siguiente objetivo en la vida.

 

—Tenemos un cuarto extra para las visitas —Aioria la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes— puedes quedarte aquí mientras encuentras donde vivir.

—Gracias, no les causaré molestias.

—Descuida, a Marín le da gusto que hayas venido.

 

El cuarto de huéspedes tenía una cama matrimonial de madera, dos mesas de noche del mismo material así como un ropero y un tocador con espejo redondo. Se recostó en la cama sintiéndose más tranquila, el viaje hasta allá estaba valiendo la pena aunque todavía no estaba segura de cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos pero por lo pronto mañana iría de visita al viejo Santuario para recorrerlo un poco y aclarar sus ideas.

 

Después de desayunar se preparó vistiendo algunas de las prendas que había comprado en Japón, el clima lo ameritaba ya que el calor estaba casi insoportable y sería una buena oportunidad para lucir esos vestidos y sandalias que llevaban mucho tiempo guardadas, sería algo raro salir vestida así a recorrer el Santuario pero no quería verse como antes sino como alguien totalmente distinto ya que tenía la obligación de ser una persona normal actuaría como tal.

 

—Perdona que no te acompañe —comentaba Marín— pero debo ir al médico a una revisión de rutina con Aioria.

—No tienes que disculparte. Volveré más tarde, espero que todo esté bien en la consulta.

—Gracias.

 

El camino hasta el Santuario desde la casa de ambos era algo largo ya que el Santuario se hallaba al sur de la ciudad así que se dio prisa para abordar el autobús a tiempo y tener todo el día para recorrer la que fuera su casa por tantos años.

 

La Fundación Graude dio fondos para el mantenimiento del Santuario como parte de sus actividades de “Fomento a la cultura y protección del patrimonio de la humanidad” para así estar monitoreando la actividad en el Santuario sin que nadie sospechará nada raro por parte de ellos; lamentablemente ello conllevo a que el Gobierno negociara con ellos la apertura del Santuario a los turistas que tenían derecho a disfrutar de aquel hallazgo arqueológico y ahora había personas por todas partes.

 

A Shaina no le gustó el encontrarse con tanta gente recorriendo las doce casas o los coliseos de entrenamiento pero tuvo que aceptar que los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado para su gusto y hasta ella se veía rara caminando entre las personas que se hacían fotos aquí y allá.

 

Se sentó en una banca bajo la sombra de una columna por unos minutos mirando en dirección de las doce casas, no cualquiera podía subir a ellas puesto que la altura era demasiada para que una persona ordinaria las pudiera soportar pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario; las personas subían de Aries a Tauro sin mayores problemas ni la remota idea de todo lo que aconteció ahí en el pasado.

 

Alguien se sentó junto a Shaina sacándola de sus pensamientos, tuvo que apartar su pequeño bolso con algo de molestia no obstante se sorprendió al ver el color del cabello del hombre junto a ella, el corazón le dio un respingo cuando este volteó y puso sus ojos sobre ella.

 

El joven la miró sorprendido con sus grandes ojos azules, mirada que ella jamás olvidaría.

 

—Te conozco —dijo él de repente—, estoy seguro de que te he visto en otro sitio… tal vez aquí.

—Sí, nos conocemos de hace tiempo —era Afrodita quien estaba a su lado sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica y cubriéndose del sol— fuimos juntos a Suecia, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro… —el joven parecía algo consternado mientras pensaba— tu me acompañaste a visitar a mi madre y a mi tutora.

—Sí, visitamos tu vieja casa y luego pasamos al cementerio a dejar un arreglo floral.

—Ya lo recuerdo —comentó sonriente—, te llamas L… ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero por aquí me dicen Shaina —ella lo miro sonriente puesto que jamás pensó en encontrarlo ahí precisamente y estaba muy feliz de verlo— y tu nombre era Mik, ¿es correcto?

—Mikael Järpen —le tendió la mano cortésmente— aunque cuando vivía aquí tenía un apoco un tanto jocoso. Hace años dejé Grecia y ahora que vuelvo todo está diferente, no recuerdo que permitieran la entrada a este lugar.

—No, antes estaba prohibido venir aquí —ella sacó un papel y garabateó algo rápidamente para dárselo— tu me diste este libro ¿recuerdas? —le escribió el título del libro y abajo intentó copiar la dedicatoria del libro.

—El Principito… claro —Afrodita miro el papel extrañado, se acordaba del día en que fue con ella hasta Estocolmo, también que él le regaló ese libro con una pequeña dedicatoria— entonces no lo soñé, de verdad le regalé ese libro a alguien, ¿de casualidad supiste lo que significaba esa dedicatoria?

—Por supuesto, me costó investigarlo “ _Espero volverte a ver_ ” decía y mira después de diez años nos reencontramos aquí —ella le sonrió profundamente, sonrisa que él devolvió.

—El viaje hasta acá valió la pena —comenzó a decir— tenia la corazonada de que necesitaba regresar para buscar a una persona de mi pasado, no recordaba con exactitud tu rostro pero si el color de tu cabello y el libro que te regalé.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido porque yo pensé lo mismo, medité por largo tiempo regresar a Estocolmo nada más que… no creí que te acordaras de mi ya que nos tratamos muy poco tiempo.

—Eres alguien difícil de olvidar. Cuéntame que has hecho todos estos años.

 

Hablaron por horas poniéndose al día de sus respectivas vidas; Afrodita le narró que vivía en una ciudad a 100KM al Oeste de Estocolmo llamada Västerås ahí se consiguió un trabajo fijo para poder sobrevivir y actualmente le iba bastante bien.

 

—Imagino que has de tener una familia bonita y grande —comentó Shaina con algo de ironía en la voz, a lo que él solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Para nada, a veces vivo solo o a veces acompañado pero no me he comprometido con nadie, sentía que debía hacer este viaje primero antes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Un par de meses.

 

Shaina le narró que acaba de volver del Oriente después de vivir ahí por varios años y ahora se quedaba en la casa de una amiga pero no podría quedarse ahí mucho tiempo ya que su amiga estaba embarazada y no faltaba mucho para que el bebé naciera.

 

—Supongo que tendré que buscarme donde vivir ya que un bebé que llora todo el día terminará por volverme loca —comentó mirando a la gente que empezaba a dejar el lugar.

 

Afrodita rio al comentario, aquella chica sabía cómo ponerlo de buen humor y pensaba en que sería buena idea el que se volvieran a ver después, a Shaina le gustó la idea y propuso que fuera al día siguiente. La tarde estaba por caer mientras ambos se despedían.

.

.

**Continuará…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reencuentro


	6. La decisión de Shaina

 

  _—Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos —repitió el Principito a fin de recordarlo._

_—Es el tiempo que has invertido en tu rosa lo que la hace tan importante_. —Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

 

Se volvieron a ver repetidas veces en los siguientes días, el pasear por las calles de la ciudad curioseando por todas partes era algo que antes no hubieran podido hacer; cada día visitaban un lugar interesante de la ciudad aprovechando que Afrodita se quedaría un par de meses; así recorrieron el Parthenon, el Acrópolis, los diferentes museos de la ciudad entre otros lugares y al mismo tiempo él aprovechaba para conocer más a Shaina. Había conseguido recordarla del viaje a Suecia hecho hacía varios años y ahora estaba interesado en conocerla mejor ya que había algo en ella que le llamaba mucho la atención, se sentía a gusto al lado de la joven y en paz.

 

Pasaron los días y las semanas hasta que un mes transcurrió en abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

—Vamos un día de paseo a Mikonos o a Creta—comento él.

—Eso me gustaría, no hay nada como pasar una tarde en la playa —por supuesto que conocía ambas Islas ya que en algún momento le tocó atender misiones ahí pero la idea de ir de paseo con él la emocionaba mucho.

— ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebe de tu amiga?

—En un par de semanas, los dos se están preparando comprando cantidad de ropa, pañales y cosas así —Shaina sentía felicidad genuina por Marín aunque muy en el fondo también envidiaba la vida que tenía, la estabilidad que su amiga tenía junto al león dorado era algo que muchas desearían.

— ¿Tu también estás emocionada? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, jamás pensé que Marín fuera del tipo “maternal” antes era una chica ruda y ahora cuida su casa —miro con nostalgia el mar desde la terraza del restaurante donde estaban, los viejos tiempos eran algo que añoraba—. Supongo que solo le llegó el momento.

—Eso puede ser cierto —comentó Afrodita mirando al infinito— a todos les llega ese momento del que hablas.

—Eso creo…

 

Antes de volver a Grecia solo le pasaba por la mente el lograr que Seiya saliera con ella y nada más porque en ese momento con eso le bastaba pero después del reencuentro con Marín sus ideas eran distintas, en el fondo le gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días, tener una casita acogedora y tal vez un hijo o dos, esas visiones de un posible futuro la hacían sentir más algo acongojada porque al mismo tiempo las había proyectado demasiado con el joven Pegaso.

 

Salieron del restaurante y siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, él hablaba alegremente sobre esto y lo otro pero Shaina no lo escuchaba, iba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como si de repente sintiera que tenía el tiempo encima y todos se le adelantaran en encontrar a alguien especial y formar una familia, tal vez era como pensaba “todavía no le llegaba el momento” aunque la realidad era que había dedicado demasiado de su tiempo persiguiendo el mismo objetivo sin pensar en otras cosas.

 

—Creo que es cierto que hay más en esta vida —pensó mientras Afrodita se detenía frente a un puesto en un mercado de flores observando con gran interés las rosas— bueno, supongo que no sería propio de él pasar de largo sin mirar esas aburridas flores —pensó con ironía.

 

Odiaba las rosas porque vio a Seiya regalarle muchas a Miho en más de  una ocasión y desde esos días las detestaba especialmente las rojas. Estaba a punto de decirle a su acompañante que dejara de ver esas flores y siguieran caminando pero él las analizaba con gran interés como si estuviera buscando una en especial.

 

—Todas se ven iguales —comentó con sarcasmo— elige la que sea —eso pareció más una orden pero estaba molestándose no media sus palabras.

 

Afrodita solo sonrió sin molestarse por el comentario durante todos esos días había aprendido que ella era sarcástica cuando estaba de mal humor o fastidiada por alguna razón, tan solo bastaba con que se le pasara la molestia para que volviera a la normalidad y dejara los sarcasmos de lado aunque era simpática cuando se molestaba.

 

—No son iguales —respondió con toda calma— aparentemente no podrías diferenciar una de la otra cuando las observas con detenimiento, en realidad cada una es distinta.

 

A Shaina no le gustó el comentario, dio una rápida ojeada a las flores y para ella todas eran iguales todas le recordaban alguna escena donde Seiya le regalaba un ramo a Miho, no sabía porque tenía esas escenas en mente en ese preciso instante pero le daba vueltas por la cabeza y no parecía haber poder humano capaz de hacerla pensar en otra idea con respecto a esas flores.

 

—Todas son iguales y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario —esta vez respondió indignada tan solo por llevarle la contraria, por no haber puesto interés en otra flores que no fueran las rosas rojas.

 

Afrodita la miró extrañado, normalmente se le pasaría el enojo en pocos minutos pero Shaina quería pelear con él por algo tan banal como el que todas las rosas se vieran iguales.

 

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —pregunto serio y extrañado.

—No estoy molesta —trató de ser diplomática pero estaba a nada de perder la paciencia.

—Bueno si no te gustan vamos a otro lado donde no haya flores a la vista —para él no representaba mayor problema cosa que más le molestó a ella ya que el tema de las rosas, en ese momento, le causaba molestias y Afrodita en especial era amante de las rosas.

—Ojalá te gustaran otra clase de flores y no las rosas… eso me haría feliz.

 

Se quedo callado y aun más sorprendido que antes a tal grado que no sabía a qué venía aquel comentario.

 

—Shaina, ¿qué pasa? —la tomo de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

—No tengo nada —estaba más que enojada porque él no entendía que las flores le traían malos recuerdos pero en vez de explicarle que pasaba algo dentro de ella quería seguir discutiendo inútilmente con él.

 

Ambos terminaron alegando tonterías y ella concluyo la conversación llamándolo “insensible” dejando al joven perplejo ya que no podía encontrar la autentica razón del enojo de Shaina, no era la primera vez que Afrodita peleaba con una chica sin razones aparentes ya que había salido con otras en el pasado y sabía que, a veces, se enojaban de la nada pero si era la primera vez que se sentía mal por un pleito sin sentido. No sabía que había hecho mal o que había dicho.

 

Se fue sin despedirse. Por lo general se veían en el mismo lugar más o menos a la misma hora así que la única forma de saber si ella seguía molesta era buscarla al día siguiente esperando que todo el melodrama se convirtiera en una buena explicación al respecto.

 

Shaina, por su parte, iba caminando de regreso a la parada del autobús sintiéndose como una tonta, ¿por qué armó tanto escándalo por una tontería? Solo eran unas simples flores y el haberle pedido que cambiara sus gustos porque a ella le traían malos recuerdos fue egoísta porque sabía mejor que nadie cuanto amaba él las rosas y ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle porque las estaba mirando con tanto detalle.

 

—A lo mejor… pensaba regalarme una —se subió al autobús, pago y buscó un asiento de forma casi mecánica ya que la culpa le pesaba igual que un montón de rocas sobre su espalda, todo paso por haberse aferrado al sentimiento de un recuerdo que no valía la pena traer al presente.

 

Estaba tentada a bajar del autobús para buscarlo y hablar con él pero las estaciones pasaban una a una, quería bajarse del bus no obstante algo le decía que mejor lo hablaran mañana, que lo mejor era volver a la casa con Marín y pensar mejor las cosas.

 

Llegó a la casa al caer la tarde sintiéndose fatal sin embargo ese sentimiento paso rápidamente al encontrarse con Marín inclinada sobre la mesa quejándose de fuertes dolores.

 

— ¡Marín! —corrió hasta la mesa para sujetar a su amiga.

—El bebé… ya viene —fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de lanzar otro grito de dolor a causa de las contracciones.

—Vamos al hospital.

 

Básicamente la pareja lo tenía todo preparado para el gran día pero Aioria no estaba ya que había ido por unas compras rápidas, Shaina llamó a un taxi de la lista que ya estaba pegada en el espejo junto al a puerta para cuando el nacimiento del bebe se presentara; también esperaba que durante ese tiempo alcanzara a llegar su pareja ya que la situación de su amiga la estaba poniendo nerviosa y necesitaba no perder la cabeza en ese momento.

 

—No podemos esperarlo más tiempo —decía Shaina—, vámonos.

—Tranquilízate, el taxi tampoco ha llegado —Marin se veía tranquila como si tuviera todo el control de la situación mientras que Shaina iba de un lado a otro asomándose a la ventana— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, nada más que estoy nerviosa por tu condición.

— ¿Estás segura? —la joven pelirroja siempre había sido muy observadora, no en vano fue la maestra de Seiya y le corrigió hasta el más mínimo error mientras el chico entrenaba pero Shaina intentaba actuar normal porque no quería dar explicaciones, no estaba de humor.

—Sí, todo bien no tengo nada.

 

Aioria y el taxi llegaron casi al mismo tiempo para alivio de Shaina quien solo tenía en mente ir al hospital cuanto antes ya que sentía que su amiga daría a luz en cualquier momento y temía que no fuera en una sala de parto sino durante el camino o algo peor, tomó la pequeña maleta que Marín ya tenía preparada para el gran momento y salieron de la casa.

 

El tiempo hasta el hospital fue relativamente rápido para su buena fortuna, Shaina trató de calmarse porque tenía los nervios de punta por todo lo acontecido durante el día: el pleito sin sentido con Afrodita y como se había sentido al verlo en ese tonto puesto de rosas y el ver a Marín con contracciones aunque de alguna forma el nacimiento del bebé había apartado su atención de lo demás, cosa que agradecía ya que tenía varios pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza.

 

—Mañana hablaré con él —pensó resuelta a no dejar que los fantasmas del pasado la persiguieran y le arruinaran la pequeña relación que tenía con él, ella había deseado verlo estando en Japón, lo encontró en Grecia y no podía permitirse echarlo a perder de ninguna forma.

 

Repaso en su mente una a una todas las cosas que había hecho junto a Afrodita a diario en todo ese mes desde que empezaron a salir y mejor aún pensó en ese primer beso que se dieron en la tercera semana cuando estaban de visita en Santorini: el escenario fue perfecto ya que estaban en el balcón del hotel mirando la luna que se reflejaba en el mar mientras tomaban una copa de Clericot y hablaban de lo bien que lo pasaban juntos.

 

En ese momento él dejo la copa y la tomo del rostro plantando en sus labios el más tierno beso que jamás había recibido, al principio se quedo sorprendida y sonrojada porque la tomo desprevenida pero casi al instante ella le devolvió el beso más apasionadamente aunque la noche era perfecta y era la primera vez que compartían un cuarto no hicieron nada más que dormir juntos y abrazados como ella siempre soñó, pudieron haber culminado la noche compartiendo algo más intimo pero tan solo estar abrazados bajo las sabanas bastó.

 

Ese beso valía mucho más que todas las citas a las que hubiera podido ir con Seiya ya que al chico habría tenido que obligarlo en cambio Afrodita era mucho más maduro y se ve que sabía bien lo que quería, si lo ponía en una balanza valía mucho más que pena que el joven e inexperto Pegaso. Eso la hizo sonreír porque aquella era una sorpresa inesperada en su vida, el antiguo caballero de Piscis le había hecho recuperar la fe en que podría ser feliz al lado de alguien, ahora solo esperaba poder arreglar su error hablando con él y explicándole el porqué de su reacción.

 

No quería perderlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 

—Ya nació —la voz de Aioria la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza y vio al joven radiante de felicidad y sonriente— vamos a verla.

—Claro.

 

Fueron hasta el cunero donde había varios padres mirando a sus bebés, Shaina miró sus caras sin creer que hubiera personas que pudieran sonreír tanto y luego miró a Aioria junto a ella quien también estaba más que feliz por el nacimiento de su hija.

 

—Es la de ahí —señaló la Número 22 muy orgulloso, Shaina esbozó una sonrisa acercándose a la pared de cristal y en ese momento se sintió más tranquila— ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?

—Se llamará Naia —respondió él—, Marín cree que es un buen nombre.

—Es muy lindo, los felicito a ambos. Este momento es… es increíble que me haya tocado presenciar algo así —no era su hija pero estaba igual de orgullosa que él.

 

Tenía ganas de ver a su amiga y estrecharla hasta más no poder, además vería si podría quedarse más tiempo ya que ambos necesitarían mucha ayuda y Aioria no estaba en las mañanas dejando a Marín sola hasta que volvía por la tarde, no quería dejar a su amiga sola tantas horas.

 

Marín salió del hospital a la mañana siguiente, Shaina los observó entrar al taxi y la expresión en el rostro de ambos se quedaría grabada en su mente durante varios días: la felicidad que tenían era indescriptible, esperaba poder sentir esa clase de felicidad algún día.

 

.

Al día siguiente Afrodita llego puntual a buscarla donde siempre esperando que las cosas fueran menos tensas que el día anterior, le había comprado un ramo de margaritas ya que dijo que las rosas no le gustaban y pensó seriamente en que no podía elegir entre sus flores preferidas y ella porque la joven era más importante, habría que ajustar gustos en cuanto a flores se refería con tal de no perderla.

 

—Ni hablar pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios —pensaba mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

—Hola —la voz de ella se escuchó justo detrás—, perdona por el retraso.

—No te preocupes… ¿estás bien? —se le veía muy cansada y un poco ojerosa.

—Sí, el bebé de mi amiga nació ayer y no pude dormir porque no dejaba de llorar.

—Me parece que será así por varios días, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

—Supongo que si… escucha sobre lo que paso ayer —comenzó a decirle— no es que odie las rosas rojas pero me traen malos recuerdos sobre una persona en la que estuve interesada mucho tiempo, creía que había podido dejar ese sentimiento atrás pero… —él le mostró el ramo que le había comprado y Shaina lo miró sorprendida— ¿Margaritas?

—Si, como mencionaste que las rosas no te gustaban busqué otras flores que fueran igual de bellas aunque debiste decírmelo desde el principio porque me matan las rosas pero si no te gustan tendré que olvidarme de ellas —respondió con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mi? —estaba conmovida y sorprendida por su buena actitud ante sus tonterías.

—Por supuesto —la abrazó tratando de hacerle ver que no iba a dejarla de lado por unas simples flores— aunque me hubiera gustado decirte que ayer estaba buscando una rosa que fuera especialmente para ti, por eso no son todas iguales ya que depende de cómo las cuides es como florecen —además del ramo de margaritas llevaba una rosa para dársela.

 

Shaina la observó con detenimiento pensando que era la rosa más hermosa que había visto hasta ese día, en ese momento le paso por la mente el pasaje del Principito donde el chico hablaba con el Zorro, este le decía que su rosa se diferenciaba de las demás por el tiempo que había invertido en ella:

 

“ _Debí juzgarla por sus acciones y no por sus palabras pero yo era muy joven para saber amarla_ ”

 

—Es la rosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto —lo abrazó fuertemente besándolo— a partir de hoy vuelven a gustarme las rosas y más si las escoges tu.

—Eso me alegra mucho —sonreía profundamente ahora que ese mal entendido estaba resuelto pero tenía que hablar con ella sobre otro tema mucho más importante y que involucraba un posible futuro juntos— hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte.

—Dímelo.

—He estado pensando en que deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación, tú sabes ser “oficiales” pero el problema es que yo tengo que volver a Suecia dentro de un par de semanas y quería proponerte algo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto algo consternada.

—Ven a Suecia conmigo —dijo sin titubeos— mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Yo te amo y quiero que lo intentemos.

—Tú me… —estaba sin habla puesto que jamás se espero que él fuera a declarársele de esa forma, no solo le pedía ser su novia sino que intentaran algo más allá de un simple noviazgo.

—Me gustaría que lo pensaras.

—No titubeaste ni dudaste por un momento —todavía no podía creerlo.

—Claro que no, yo sé bien lo que quiero y quiero estar contigo —estaba seguro de sus palabras, se sentía feliz a su lado, su compañía era irremplazable además.

 

Shaina pensó que era una gran oportunidad porque había encontrado a un hombre que, de verdad, la quería y no dudaba en demostrárselo día a día, en Grecia no tenía nada para ella y el ir a Suecia la haría ganar mucho más de lo que siempre soñó.

 

— ¡Acepto ir contigo! —Respondió sonriente abrazándolo— Yo también te amo y no dudaría ni un momento en aceptar tu propuesta.

—Eso me alegra mucho.

 

Solo quedaba decírselo a Marín.

 

—Eso me alegra Shaina —comentó la joven mirando a su amiga desde el sofá.

— ¿De verdad? Pero yo no quería irme y dejarte con tanto trabajo.

—No te preocupes, desde antes que llegaras sabía que tendría mucho que hacer cuando naciera el bebé, estoy preparada para ello así que descuida.

—Marín…

—No pierdas esta oportunidad porque hombres como le que encontraste son raros en estos días —le guiñó un ojo y Shaina sonrió — ambas se abrazaron jurando que no perderían el contacto.

 

Ese par de semanas pasaron rápido, Afrodita estaba emocionado por llevarse a Shaina con él, no solo habían acabado sus días de soledad sino que se llevaba consigo a una chica única en un millón con quien compartir su vida, esperaba que esa relación funcionara por muchos años a tal grado que pudieran formar una familia juntos, una familia de verdad.

 

Un día antes de partir él le pidió que pasaran juntos esa última noche en Grecia y salir al Aeropuerto por la mañana.

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —le dijo sonriente guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya veo… —ella lo miro sonriendo pícaramente y ambos se dirigieron al hotel donde estaba hospedado, Shaina no llevaba más que su gran bolso que la había acompañado desde Japón, con esas pertenencias llegó a Grecia y con las mismas se iba con él a Suecia.

 

El hotel no era el más lujoso de la zona pero si estaba bien ubicado y se veía acogedor. La habitación en la que Afrodita estaba tenía una magnifica vista a la costa, estaba atardeciendo y el aire fresco los invitaba a pasar un rato romántico en el balcón.

 

—Tiene una vista magnífica —comentó Shaina emocionada y algo nerviosa.

—Si, por las noches la luna se ve preciosa, también las estrellas —la miró tiernamente tomando su rostro y plantando un beso largo en sus labios que ella no dudó en responderle rodeándolo con sus brazos.

 

Entraron en la habitación abrazados mientras él preparaba la cama para ambos, Shaina lo observaba acomodar las sabanas sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba en la habitación, se sentó lo más seductora que pudo cruzando la pierna aprovechando que llevaba un lindo vestido corto.

 

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó tiernamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Me preguntas si estoy listo para ti? —Se inclinó frente a ella recorriendo lentamente sus piernas con ambas manos mientras Shaina solo lo observaba divertida acariciando su cabello esperando que él llegara más allá bajo su falda.

—Así es, ¿estás listo? —Afrodita besó su mano con suavidad y se siguió por su brazo, su clavícula y su cuello.

—Por supuesto que estoy listo.

 

Shaina lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras él la besaba en el cuello y la clavícula, sus besos la hacían estremecer como nunca en su vida mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo de arriba abajo por encima del vestido.

 

—Llévame a la cama —susurró al oído de su amante suavemente.

 

Afrodita se puso de pie y la cargó, ella se aferró a su cuello llevándola en brazos hasta la cama que cuidadosamente le preparó para ese momento especial. No dejaban de besarse y abrazarse, las caricias iban en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos; Shaina le desabotonó la camisa mientras Afrodita le quitaba el vestido y acariciaba su cuerpo tocando y besando suavemente cada rincón. La joven pasaba sus manos por su marcado torso, aunque ya habían pasado varios años él se veía tan bien como lo recordaba y ahora que había dejado el maquillaje de lado se veía mucho mejor que antes.

 

Ella tomo el control poniéndose encima de él sin dejar de besarlo de arriba abajo trataba de volverlo loco, de encender su pasión.

 

— ¿Estás lista?

—Claro que sí.

 

La hizo suya sin mayores problemas, Shaina se sentía enloquecer ya que él era muy hábil, la hacía sentir deseada y amada. No se entregaron el uno al otro desde las primeras citas y ella concluyo que la espera había valido la pena. Quería repetir ese momento durante el resto de la noche.

 

—Te amo —se dijeron mutuamente abrazándose aunque ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y partieran al aeropuerto.

—Vamos a llegar muy cansados  —comentó Afrodita divertido.

—Es cierto pero ya tendremos algunas noches para reponernos.

— ¿Algunas? Yo diría que muy pocas —la besó nuevamente estrechándola aun mas en sus brazos.

—Ese es un buen pronostico —le respondió sonriente.

 

Salieron del hotel alrededor de las seis de la mañana abordando un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, el vuelo que los llevaría a su nueva aventura juntos despegaba a las ocho treinta. Shaina lo tomó de la mano sonriente, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

.

.

**FIN**

 


	7. Overkligt

En tardes como estas me invaden los recuerdos, las memorias fragmentadas que me han acompañado hasta el día de hoy. Desde hace algunas semanas hay una monotonía inquebrantable que se ha establecido a mí alrededor, como que las cosas más simples se vuelven pesadas de hacer desde levantarse por la mañana hasta acostarse por la noche. Este día intenté hacer que todo fuera diferente. Quise cambiar las sabanas de la cama, dormir en el otro lado del colchón, hacer las compras yendo por calles distintas. No obstante no surtió el efecto que deseaba, todo es exactamente igual.

 

Al regresar con las compras las acomodé en su sitio categóricamente como suelo hacer, prácticamente soy enemigo de que haya latas y empaques fuera de lugar. Luego de eso abrí una botella de agua y me senté frente al escritorio que está muy cerca de la ventana, contemplé largo rato el bello atardecer que tenía enfrente mientras el aroma de las rosas llenaba la habitación. Desde hacía algún tiempo que mis flores preferidas me causaban cierta nostalgia.

 

Nostalgia por un par de ojos que no he podido olvidar a pesar de que su rostro de ha ido borrando poco a poco de mi memoria, tan solo recuerdo vagamente el color de su cabello, un verde que jamás pasaría desapercibido o ya no estoy tan seguro porque lo he buscado en varias ocasiones desde que nos despedimos hace ya algunos años.

 

—Me gustaría decirte que no te olvidaré pero eso no podré saberlo —eso fue lo que le dije antes de despedirme, no puedo recordar con claridad que paso después, tan solo me veo a mi mismo en el tren que va hacía Mälmo desde Copenhaghe.

 

Sé que ella me acompañó hasta Estocolmo y pasamos juntos un par de días antes de regresar a Grecia. Yo viví un tiempo en Atenas hace ya varios años, estoy seguro de que ella también vivió allá pero no puedo encontrar en mi memoria algún recuerdo suyo de esos días. Como si el tiempo hubiera sido recortado de una manera abrupta borrando todo recuerdo de mi juventud temprana.

Me recargué en la silla pesadamente dejando el agua sobre el escritorio, tanto silencio me está haciendo pensar tonterías nuevamente por lo que preferí encender la radio buscando algo que entretenga mi mente. “ _Sounds of silence_ ” está sonando en una conocida estación de clásicos, esa misma canción sonaba en la estación del tren aquel día que regresé a este país.

 

En ese momento saqué una vieja libreta de notas que estaba bajo una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio, en esa libreta apunté algunos datos respecto a la misteriosa joven a la que no consigo recordar: visitamos Estocolmo a finales de marzo de 19.., estuvimos en la vieja casa donde nací muy cerca del Gamla Stan, luego de eso recorrimos las calles de Estocolmo y yo compré un libro. Sí, estoy seguro de haberle regalado el libro pero no consigo recordar con exactitud si le escribí alguna dedicatoria.

 

— ¿Lo escribí o lo habré soñado…? —apunté esto último en la libreta garabateando “ _Var det en dröm_?”: “¿Fue un sueño?”— ¿Un sueño o realmente paso?

 

Tomé una de las rosas del florero y la contemplé detenidamente. El rostro de Narcisa, la chica que me cuidó, apareció en mi mente y al instante fue sustituido por las facciones borrosas de la chica de cabellos verdes cuyo nombre soy incapaz de recordar.

 

—Podría ser Laura o Lea o… no lo sé, son nombres muy comunes y no creo que ella tuviera uno así. Recuerdo que era demasiado especial y única.

 

En ese instante sonó el teléfono, me levanté para responder y vi en el identificador de llamadas un número de larga distancia. Sonreí porque no me esperaba la llamada de mi viejo colega italiano al  que, por casualidad, encontré en un viaje que hice a Roma unos meses atrás.

 

—Podría apostar a que sigues pensando en esa chica que supuestamente conociste —me dijo mordaz al otro lado de la línea.

—No te equivocas, me sorprende lo bien que me conoces —sonreí ante el ocurrente comentario—, no he dejado de pensar en ella desde hace varios días. Me frustra no saber ni su nombre como para pensar en ponerme en contacto con ella.

—Lo que yo no acabo de entender es cómo estás tan seguro de que la conociste, ¿Qué tal si solo lo soñaste y te estás confundiendo? —al otro lado de la línea se oyó una voz femenina, deduje que estaba lejos, al otro lado de la habitación parecía ser, y me sorprendí por eso.

 

Mi colega tenía una compañera que yo no conocía y de la que no me había hablado.

 

— ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña? —pregunté.

—Nadie… no tiene importancia —su tono de voz me reveló que ocultaba algo pero no estaba preparado para decírmelo en ese momento o eso supuse—. Te comentaré sobre esto en otra ocasión cuando ella no esté, por el momento solo es una amiga —respondió rápidamente bajando la voz.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaremos en que solo es una amiga —sonreí.

—No estamos hablando de mi —sin pensárselo me cambio la plática haciéndome reír—. Insisto en que lo imaginaste o lo soñaste. Créeme que una cara bonita no se olvida tan fácilmente.

—Eso ya lo sé pero esta chica es más que una cara bonita, no es como las otras con las que he salido.

—Ahí vas de nuevo —mi colega parecía estar cansado de oírme decir lo mismo una y otra vez pero no podía evitarlo—, todo el tiempo comparas a cuanta chica que invitas a salir con la que creaste en tu mente. No me sorprende que te abandonen tan rápido.

—Yo he terminado con esas relaciones por si no lo recuerdas.

—Si claro…

 

La voz femenina se escuchó nuevamente, pude apreciar que él trató de tapar el auricular con una mano, murmuró algo en un tono de voz que no le conocía y luego continuó charlando conmigo por algunos minutos más. Debo reconocer que era raro en él ocultarme una relación como esa, estoy seguro de que era más que una amiga y me hacía feliz ver que finalmente mi buen amigo estaba sentando cabeza. De hecho me sorprendía que lo hiciera primero que yo, seguro en algún tiempo me lo estaría confirmando. Me despedí de él, colgué la llamada y me sumí en mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba la estación de clásicos en la radio.

 

Por ahora no puedo sacar a esa chica de mi mente. Algo me dice que no es una alucinación mía.

 

Encontré el ticket de compra del libro que le regalé en una vieja chaqueta, por eso estoy seguro de que le hice ese regalo. Le obsequie una copia de “El principito” en italiano. Entonces no era griega sino italiana pero no conocí a nadie mientras estuve en Italia visitando a mi amigo. Para mi desgracia cada nueva pista enredaba más las cosas y pareciera que nada tiene sentido, a veces pienso que él tiene razón y todo lo imaginé.

 

—Me estoy volviendo loco… tal vez sería mejor desistir.

 

Había ido varias veces a Estocolmo durante estos años con la vaga esperanza de encontrarla pero nunca he tenido suerte. He pensado en intérnalo en Atenas, ir allá para confirmar si realmente la conocí o solo es idea mía. Incluso arreglé mis vacaciones en el trabajo, me tomaría poco más de un mes para explorar ese país y ponerle fin a ese asunto. Realmente quisiera encontrarla o desmentirme a mí mismo. Sea como sea eso me tendría tranquilo y podría seguir adelante.

 

Tomé la libreta y escribí “ _Hoppas att se er igen_ ", realmente espero volver a verla y parece que todo se aclara cuando haya ido a Grecia a poner en orden mis recuerdos. Creo que no debo posponer más este viaje y debería salir ahora mismo antes de que algo más se me atraviese. Terminé el agua y tiré la botella.

 

Llame a la Aerolínea local con la esperanza de que hubiera algún viaje a Atenas próximamente, no quería esperar demasiado.

 

—Hay un vuelo el día de mañana con salida a las dos y llegada a la ciudad de Atenas a las ocho. Quedan tres lugares disponibles, ¿le interesa?

—Me parece muy bien, por favor resérveme un solo asiento.

 

Llamé a un hotel bien recomendado que encontré en una de las tantas guías de viaje que he comprado en estos años y para mi buena fortuna contaban con una habitación decente y con una gran vista. Les indiqué mi fecha de llegada y cuanto tiempo quería quedarme, sin problemas conseguí mi reservación. Me sentí más tranquilo al ver concretado ese viaje.

 

Voy a encontrarla, de eso estoy seguro y mañana mismo me pongo en marcha.

.

.

* **Notas** : Parte del Universo de Cardinalidad, este corto se ubica entre los capítulos 4 y 5. Gracias por leer.


End file.
